


A Tale of Two Cities (title will change)

by mist_e_rose2014



Category: The 100 (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 34,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22485949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mist_e_rose2014/pseuds/mist_e_rose2014
Summary: Bellamy returns home after six years after leaving Arkadia to find Clarke and his friends had kept a secret from him, a big one.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 27
Kudos: 241





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was looking for new story idea and this one came to me. I hope you enjoy it.

Clarke scowled at Raven as she tossed a family size package of double stuffed Oreos in the cart already filled with junk food. “Don’t give me that look” she retorted “Madi wants a movie night for her birthday, and no movie night is complete without these” she declared. Clarke shook her head, she enjoyed an Oreo or two, or a whole package depending on her emotional state and stress level. Clarke’s six-year-old on the other hand, who had more energy than Clarke, Raven and Octavia put together, did not need any more sugar.

They continued shopping, adding several kinds of chips, dips and more cookies into the cart. Raven groaned when Clarke picked up a vegetable tray, adding it to the mix. It looked very out of place in the basket full of sugary goodness. “You’re no fun” Raven laughed at her best friend, as they continued shopping. 

“Somebody has to be the bad guy” Clarke chuckled. “And since the you and O spoil her so badly, that falls to me.”

“Speaking of O” Raven looked at her “where is she?”   
  


“Distracting Madi” Clarke laughed softly, “she’s convinced I forgot her birthday because it was on a school night.” In reality, the three of them, plus Harper and Maya had been planning a huge surprise party for the child. She tried to convince me that she needed a victorian tea set, so she could have a party like the one she read about in  _ Pride and Prejudice _ .

Raven laughed “that child is something else” she shook her head.

“Just like her father” Clarke muttered. “How the heck did she end up so much like him?” Clarke sighed. 

Raven laughed “because he’s the one you despise most in the world,” she grinned at her friend. 

“I don’t despise him” Clarke countered. “I mean my stress levels are definitely lower since he left, but I don’t hate him.” Unfortunately for her, looking into her daughter’s face was like looking at her father. Her unruly brown hair and olive skin only added to the mix. 

Clarke never thought in a thousand years, she would have a child with Bellamy Blake, but when she found out she was pregnant six weeks after having drunken sex in a tiny bar bathroom with an equally drunk Bellamy, she had to make a choice. Bellamy had left the next day for a new opportunity several states away, and ended up taking a job that he loved. He hadn’t been home in six years. He kept in touch with Octavia, who kept Clarke’s secret, though she expressed her wishes that Clarke tell Bellamy about their daughter...someday.

Clarke hadn’t intended to let her deception go on this long. For the first time in his life, Bellamy Blake was free to live his life his way after raising his little sister from the time he was a teenager. When Octavia married Lincoln, who took good care of her, she convinced Bellamy to finally apply to a college he’d been wanting to for years. He got accepted, then four years later, earned a degree in English Literature and History. The college was so impressed by his commitment to these studies, they’d offered him a full-time teaching position. He was truly living his American dream. If he found out about Madi, he would give all that up in a heartbeat and come back home. Clarke didn’t want to be the reason he did that. He already hated her without an excuse, this would give him a reason to hate her.

They finished their shopping and headed home. Harper and Maya had finished decorating the house in a unicorn theme as requested by the birthday girl. “Did you leave anything in the store” Clarke snickered when she walked in.

“Nope” Harper laughed “nothing, but the best for your little princess” she shrugged. Clarke laughed, that much was true. She blamed Raven and Octavia for Madi being so spoiled, but Monty, Harper, Maya, Jasper and Murphy were nearly as bad. 

“Speaking of” Clarke just laughed “she’ll be here in a couple of hours, so we’d better finish up.” They divvied up the remaining tasks and set off to work. As Clarke wrapped the remaining gifts she’d purchased for her daughter, one of which was a Victorian tea set as requested, she was reminded of the night her baby had been conceived.

****************six years and nine months ago***************

_ Bellamy scowled at the blonde as she wobbled away from the table, he didn’t know why he allowed the spoiled princess his sister called her best friend made him so angry. Clarke wasn’t like the rest of them, she had no job, no responsibilities and no reason to have any. Not when your mom was head of surgical medicine at the local hospital. It also didn’t help that the inheritance her dad had left her would last her two lifetimes. Yet somehow, nothing made her happy. _

_ He’d known she had just gone through a bad breakup. Her ex-girlfriend had suddenly decided to marry her former fiance, after being with Clarke for more than three months. So maybe a wedding, even one where the bride was her best friend, wasn’t the best place for Clarke’s broken heart.  _

_ It was also no place for his. He had just broken up with Roma, who was pushing for a more serious relationship. To make matters worse, his little sister was actually going to marry the first serious boyfriend she’d ever had. Bellamy thought that was seriously bad idea, but Octavia had insisted that he had no choice in the matter.  _

_ As angry as they were, at the world, at each other, at their former flames, Clarke and Bellamy had endured the wedding with silence. But at the party in their favorite bar, following the ceremony, the two of them had consumed entirely too much alcohol, and were feeling no pain. He watched as Clarke stumbled off to the darkened corner, where the tiny bathroom was located, wondering why tiny bathrooms were always in dark corners in bars. They weren’t the safest of places to be, especially if you were blitzed.  _

_ Her jab just before she walked away about him losing yet another girlfriend because he was such an ass, was well deserved he supposed. He had called her a spoiled princess, telling her to take off her glass slippers and see what the world was really like. No one had ever accused them of being friends. They neatly avoided each other at other events, but this one was kind of unavoidable, him being the best man and her the maid of honor and all.  _

_ He watched as she entered the darkness by the bathroom and was suddenly jerked against some guy he didn’t know. Bellamy instantly knew something was wrong, because Clarke began fighting against the guy, who held tight. He sighed, drunk or not, Clarke was not going to get manhandled like that. She may not be his favorite person, but he wasn’t about to let anything happen to her. First and foremost, she was his sister’s best friend, and Octavia would kill him if he let anything happen to her. Second, he may treat Clarke like crap, but that didn’t mean a random stranger was allowed to do the same thing. _

_ He reached them just as the guy was about to pull her out the back door, stunning the man it a swift blow to his nose. The guy screamed in pain, clutching his nose, which was dripping in blood. He shoved him outside and closed the door, let the asshole find his own way back in. _

_ Bellamy turned to Clarke “what the hell were you thinking?” he asked. _

_ “I was thinking even spoiled princesses got to have a little harmless fun” she retorted, pulling away from him.  _

_ “Harmless?” he shouted at her “did that seem harmless to you?” he asked pulling her into the bathroom to avoid calling attention to themselves. _

_ “I had it under control,” she declared, though clearly she didn’t _

_ “Come on Bellamy, Clarke leaned into him “aren’t you the one who’s always telling me to have a little fun? Well, I tried and you stopped me,so now you have to…” Everything she said after that was lost as her hands traveled down his body. Before he knew it, she’d reached in his pants and had him in her hands, moving him up and down.  _

_ The brain in Bellamy’s head may have been alcohol addled and unclear, but the one in his pants was wide awake and definitely calling the shots. With a muffled curse, Bellamy locked the door, pushing Clarke against it and kissed her...hard. His hand moving of their own volition down her body. Lifting her skirt, he made quick work of her panties and lifted her legs. She wound them around his waist as he pushed inside her. He nuzzled her neck, his chest holding her in place as he moved in and out of her. Her soft gasps were all the cues he needed for his lower brain to continue working. When he felt her tighten around him, he covered her mouth with his suppressing the sound of her reaction. The whole thing took less time then he’d normally take, but then again they were both stupid drunk and under normal circrumstances would have never done this.  _

_ “Thank you” Clarke murmured, collapsing onto him afterward, almost immediately passing out in his arms. Bellamy swore under his breath, realizing too late, he might have made a big mistake, seeing as in their drunken state, neither of them had thought about the consequences of their actions. _

“Earth to Clarke” Raven snapped her fingers, waking Clarke out of her thoughts. 

“Sorry, I was thinking about something” she looked up “what’s up?” 

Raven tapped her watch, “your daughter will be here soon, you might want to wrap this up” she pointed to the tea set. “Where were you?” Raven sat down on the bed next to her friend.

“Do you think I should start dating again?” Clarke asked. 

“Where did that come from?” Raven snorted.

“Madi wants a dad so bad” Clarke sighed “maybe I should give her one.”

“Madi HAS a dad” Raven cocked her head at Clarke. 

“One who refused to even call me back so I could tell him about her” Clarke pointed out.

Raven shrugged, “a lot can change in six years, maybe you should try again” she suggested. 

“That would go well” Clarke murmured, curling her fingers in, using her thumb and pinky to imitate a phone. “Hey Bellamy, it’s Clarke, you know the one you haven’t talked to in six years. I just thought you ought to know, you have a daughter. She’s six by the way…” she turned to look at her friend.

“Okay, it wouldn’t be the easiest conversation to have” Raven admitted, “but why find her a father, when she already has one?” she asked. Clarke shrugged, chewing her lower lip. “Hey” Raven hugged her friend, “you don’t have to find a father tonight, so how about we just enjoy the night and revisit this topic tomorrow” she suggested. 

Clarke nodded “yeah” she agreed quietly, pasting a smile on her lips, “let’s go give my daughter the best darn unicorn party we can” she laughed. 

“Yes let’s” Raven stood up, pulling her friend to her feet, tugging her out the door.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

The party was in full swing when Clarke, who was in the kitchen getting the cake read heard a loud cheer from the living room. Raven came running into the kitchen “uh, Clarke” she visually flinched “you know that conversation we had about getting Madi a father” she chewed her upper lip “you might have to move that up.”

Clarke felt a pit form in her stomach as she followed Raven to the doorway. Her pulse raced as she spotted a familiar head of brown hair, currently being mobbed by their friends. As if sensing her presence, Bellamy lifted his head, meeting her eyes across the room. Clarke ducked back into the kitchen “what the hell is he doing here?” she asked.

“I have no idea” Raven shook her head.

“I need time to think before I…” she tried to steady her hands to finish decorating her daughter’s cake.

Raven still Clarke’s hands, taking the bag of icing from her “let me finish, you go upstairs, I’ll cover for you.”

“Thanks Rae” Clarke sighed, making a quick escape.

“Hey Raven” Bellamy appeared a few seconds after Clarke’s hasty departure.

“Bellamy” She forced a smile “you remembered how to get home” she murmured.

“Yeah, I did” he smirked “was that Clarke?” he asked. 

“yeah, she had to take care of something, shell be right back” Raven replied. “We thought maybe you’d fell off the face of the earth or something” she grinned at him.

He shrugged “or something” he murmured, “is she okay?” he asked.

“Clarke?” Raven looked at him. 

“Yeah, she seemed kind of spooked when she saw me” he shrugged.

“It’s not like the two of really got along” Raven pointed out “and now she’s living in your house.” 

“I got the feeling that it was more than….”he trailed off. 

Raven inwardly groaned when Madi walked in the back door “where’s mommy?” she looked up at Raven. 

Raven watched as Bellamy stared at Madi, his face a mask of disbelief. Raven saw the wheels turning in his head. It wasn’t a big jump. One look at Madi was all it took to know who she belonged to. She was the perfect mix of her father, with just enough of her mother in feature and mannerisms to tell she was also Clarke’s daughter. “yes, where is mommy?” he cocked his head at Raven, his eyes glittering with anger.

Raven drew a deep breath, kneeling in front of Madi “mommy went to take care of something, what can I do for you?” she asked. 

“I’m hungry” Madi replied “when are we going to eat?”

“As soon as Uncle John finishes cooking the meat on the grill, why don’t you go hassle him. Tell him I sent you” she grinned.

“you’re going to be in big trouble” the child laughed softly.

“so, what else is new?” She laughed softly, “now go take care of that, huh?” 

“Okay” Madi skipped out of the kitchen. They heard her telling Murphy that auntie Raven said hurry up with the food. 

“Oh really” his laugh echoed through the open window “in that case, I might take longer” he laughed “but I do have hot dog if you’re hungry.”

“Thanks Uncle John” Madi replied, taking the offered item and returning to her friends.

“Yeah  _ auntie Raven _ ” Bellamy drawled “where is mommy?” he asked in deathly, calm voice.

“Bellamy” she held her hand out..”before you say anything…”

His eyes were narrow slits, his tone angry, “Where, Raven?” he asked.

“upstairs” she sighed “your mom’s room, she uses it now.”

Bellamy took the stairs two at a time, his heart thundering against his ribcage. He paused at the top of the stairs, trying to calm himself. He knew that look in Clarke’s eyes when she saw him couldn’t mean anything good, he just didn’t expect to see a child, who was clearly his. He wasn’t sure who he was angrier at, Clarke for not telling him or the rest of his friends who also kept her secret.

He walked into Clarke’s room without knocking, fairly certain she knew who had come up the stairs. “It’s been a long time, princess” he crossed his arms over his chest “perhaps, six years too long” he glanced at her. 

“nobody told you to stay away” she shrugged “that was all you.”

“apparently, that wasn’t all nobody told me” he walked over to the window, watching his daughter play with her friends. He could easily pick her out of a crowd, she looked just like him, with a hint of red highlights in her hair.

“Maybe you should’ve listened to your messages” Clarke didn’t miss a beat “I left several of them.”

Bellamy looked at her for a minute, his anger dissipating slightly. He did recall Clarke contacting him several times right after he left, but he never bothered returning her phone calls. They weren’t exactly friends. After that night in the bar bathroom, she became even more withdrawn avoiding any events their friends planned. He sat down in the chair opposite the bed she sat on, not meeting his gaze. He pinched his forehead, blowing a heavy sigh, as he recalled their last communication.

**************************six years and nine months ago*****************

_ Clarke woke up in her own bed, unsure of how she got there. The last thing she remembered was Bellamy punching the guy at the bar in the nose and dragging her into the bathroom. She shifted her legs and grimaced, she was little sore downthere. She didn’t remember hooking up with anyone, but she was beyond drunk last night, if the throbbing in her head was any indication. Her phone pinged beside her. She groaned, rolling over and looked at it. _

__

_ BELLAMY: We need to talk _

__

_ Clarke buried her face in the pillow as the memory of what happened last night flooded her thoughts. “Dammit” she swore, remembering how she had initiated the whole situation by making the first move. She never drank that much, and she certainly didn’t intend to have sex against the bathroom door of a bar with Bellamy Blake. _

__

_ CLARKE: I’m on the pill _

__

_ BELLAMY: Still need to talk princess. The pill doesn’t cover everything. _

__

_ CLARKE: I’m fine Bellamy. Don’t worry about it. _

__

_ BELLAMY: you know I can’t do that. _

__

That was the last time he’d communicated with Clarke, until the three or four messages she’d sent him a few years ago. He didn’t intentionally ignore her messages. They’d come at a time when he was still adjusting to his new life in New York, and had just forgotten to get back to her.

__

Bellamy drew a ragged breath. He felt the anger draining out of him. He bent over, elbows resting on his knees, looking at the floor. “you’re right” he lifted his head to look at her “I should have called you back. I just” he shrugged “got busy and didn’t do it. I’m sorry” his voice was quiet, softer than when he’d burst in. He got to his feet looking out the window. He stood there, hands in his pocket, quietly staring out the window. 

Clarke watched him for a minute, then walked over to him, standing quietly by his side. 

“Why?” he turned to look at her, his voice calm and quiet. Clarke detected a note of sadness, as well.

“Why didn’t you keep trying? Why did you keep her? Why didn’t anyone else tell me?” he shook his head. He had so many more questions, but those are the most immediate ones he could voice. 

Clarke watched him, this was not the reaction she’d expected to get from him. Anger, hurt, maybe even a little fear, but this, calm, quiet, rational Bellamy was not what she expected. She walked back over to the bed and sat down. “I called you, texted you and emailed you” she shrugged for three months” she shrugged. “you never responded. Hell, you barely talked to your sister’ she pointed out. 

“you didn’t leave a message” he returned to the chair. 

“That’s not the kind of message you leave on someone’s machine” she looked at him. 

“No, I guess not” he agreed, quietly.

“I kept her because I wanted to” Clarke shrugged. “As for why no one ever told you, you’ll have to ask them. The only person swore to secrecy was Raven.” Raven had figured out pretty quickly who Madi’s father was. She insisted Clarke level with her if she wanted her help.

  
  


Bellamy sat quietly, staring off into space. Clarke just watched, waiting for him to say something. “I don’t even know her name” he glanced at the window. 

“Her name is Madi” Clarke automatically replied, then she realized that meant nothing to Bellamy. “Madison Aurora” she corrected. 

Bellamy smiled softly at her correction. “You named her after my mom?” he looked at her. 

“Well, I sure as hell wasn’t naming her after mine” Clarke snorted. “Although she turned out to be a better grandma than she ever was a mother.” 

Bellamy laughed at that "what's she like?" he asked. 

“like you” Clarke shook her head “almost an exact copy.” She told him how Madi had asked for a Victorian tea set, so she could have a _ Pride and Prejudice _ party. 

He laughed at that “I bet it drove you crazy” he smirked.

“Still does” Clarke muttered “she can be a bit intense.” She paused for a second, “you’re kind of freaking me out here Bell” she admitted. “I figured you would be angry at me, yell, scream, make threats” she watched his calm demeanor.

“I was angry,” he admitted. “When I was in that kitchen and Madi came in…” he trailed off. “I..I don’t know how I kept it together,” he admitted. Clarke knew that, she could hear him coming up the steps. She dreaded opening the door, knowing she be met with a string of angry insults. Sensing, he had something else on his mind, she waited for him to continue. “But then you stole my thunder, telling me that I should check my messages” he shrugged. 

Clarke laughed softly “the Bellamy I know wouldn’t have cared about that,” she snorted.

“Yeah well, six years is a long time” he shrugged “and New York is a different place than Arkadia.” Clarke sensed a story behind his statement, but a soft knock at the door stopped their conversation. 

“Come in Raven” Clarke called out, knowing who would be on the other side of the door. 

“It was so quiet, I thought you might have killed each other” she quipped, glancing at them. 

“I have a no bloodshed rule at birthday parties” he laughed softly. 

“Speaking of parties, a certain little girl wants cake, ice cream and presents, not necessarily in that order” she announced “if the two of you are through…” 

“I still have questions, lots of them” Bellamy admitted “but we can talk more later” he stood up, walking toward the door. “I’m sorry I didn’t check my messages” he turned to look at Clarke with an odd look before walking out of the room.

“What’d I miss?” Raven asked, looking at Clarke.

“I don’t know” Clarke shrugged. “It was weird, he didn’t yell or curse or anything.”

“Who knows?” Raven shook her head, “I guess time will tell, in the meantime, Madi is waiting for us downstairs.” Clarke nodded, following her out of the room. 

  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Despite his clear attempt to stay behind the scenes at the party, Clarke found it incredibly distracting to have Bellamy there. Everytime she looked up, she saw him watching her and Madi. At one point, she thought she heard him laugh when Madi erupted with joy when she opened Lincoln and Octavia’s gift of a set of English Literature classics. She knew she heard him when Madi opened the extra large Nerf gun Murphy had given her. “I hate you” she growled scowling at Murphy.

“Come on Griffin, have a little fun” he mocked. 

Clarke’s mind journeyed back to the last time she’d heard that advice. The difference was that this time, she hadn’t been three sheets to the wind, suffering from a broken heart, resulting in bathroom bar sex. Which in turn, landed her in her current situation. “I’ll try to remember that” she murmured,feeling the heat of Bellamy’s gaze on her, not daring to look back at him. She wondered if he had any memories of that night. 

Neither of them should as they were drunker than anyone of them should have been, yet even now six years later, she could vividly recall Bellamy pushing into her, her legs wrapped around his waist, holding him in place. While their drunkenness made the whole event nothing more than a lunchtime quickie, it had forever changed both their lives. For the good, as Clarke as reminded when Madi pressed the toy into her hand, bringing her back to this moment.

“Isn’t it cool?” Madi cooed, he eyes shining. She always loved Murphy’s gifts, he somehow managed to find the most obnoxious toy in the store, that Madi of course fell in love with, and he’d buy it for her. Clarke, on the other hand wanted to ring his neck for his choice. Though she did get a little satisfaction when Madi turned the double barrel super soaker on ‘uncle John’ last summer. Clarke watched from the kitchen laughing as the then five-year-old cornered Murphy and completely soaked him with her water gun.

“Yes, baby it’s very cool” she agreed, “now open the last one so we can have cake and ice cream” she handed Madi Clarke’s gift. The last gift Madi opened was the Victorian tea set Clarke had found.

“Yeah, thanks mommy” the child threw her arms around Clarke’s waist. Clarke smiled “your welcome baby” she enveloped the child in a hug. “I love you baby girl” she whispered. 

“Love you more” the girl countered.

Clarke laughed “don’t count on it” she replied, kissing the child. Bellamy watched the whole thing with a mixture of sadness and Joy. He was not sure if he had the right to be angrier at Clarke, who in his opinion didn’t try hard enough to tell him, or himself for not answering her calls, emails and texts. 

Despite being what he imagined to be very hard to do at the time, especially given their intense dislike of each other at the time, Clarke had tried to do the right thing. It was him who stalled her efforts. On the other hand, she could have gotten a hold of him anytime in the last six years to share her news. It wasn’t like she didn’t know where he was. That line of thought would have to wait until later, though. He was here now, and since he’d missed six years of birthdays, he was going to enjoy this one.

“Is there a birthday girl here somewhere?” Bellamy recognized Abby Griffin Kane’s voice. Madi squealed in delight, wiggling out of her mother’s arms, barreling into her grandmother, who caught her with ease. She picked the child up, carrying her on her hip as she walked further into the room. 

Watching this struck Bellamy as odd. Abby hadn’t been around a lot when Clarke was growing up, even at birthday parties.She’d long ago chosen her career over her family. Seeing her here was almost as big a surprise as finding out he had a daughter who was six years old. Abby spotted him sitting in a chair, seeming momentarily surprised by his presence, as well. He saw the look she shot Clarke, who nodded at her mother, indicating they would talk later. 

“Grandma” Madi called loudly, vying for her attention.

“Yes my little princess” Abby chuckled at the child’s tone. Bellamy was astonished that Abby Griffin Kane even allowed herself to be called grandma or spoken to in that tone by anyone, especially a child. The Abby he knew would have died before letting that happen. 

“Where’s grandpa?” Madi asked. 

“Grandpa may or may not be bringing a certain little princess her birthday present” she laughed at the child’s exuberance. Marcus Kane didn’t have any children of her own, but he treated Clarke as if she was his daughter, and he spoiled their granddaughter rotten. “I bet if you watch the door, you’ll see him soon.” 

As if on cue, Madi saw Marcus enter pushing a pink bike beside him. Madi scooted out of her grandmother’s arms and ran over to him, lovingly touching the bike. “I love it” she smiled broadly. 

“What no hug?” Marcus knelt down next to the child. Madi let go of the bike wrapping her arms around his neck. Marcus laughed picking her up in one arm, still holding the bike with his free hand.Clarke walked over taking the bike. “how you doing kiddo?” he kissed Clarke’s forehead softly.

“I’m good” she grinned, “it’s been a good day.”

“I see Bellamy’s here” he leaned in speaking softly. Clarke nodded “I assume he knows about” he nodded in Madi’s direction. 

“Yeah, took him about five minutes to figure it out” she laughed softly.

“That long?” Marcus chuckled,making Clarke duck her head against his chest. He wrapped an arm around her waist “if he messes with either of my girls, you let me know, okay?” he grinned. 

Clarke laughed, nodding in agreement. “He’s different than before he left” she admitted. “He didn’t even yell at me.” When Abby first told Clarke she was going to marry Marcus, she was a little shocked. It hadn’t been that long since her dad died and now her mom was already moving on? To his credit, Marcus took the whole thing instride, patiently waiting for Clarke to accept him, while never trying to be more than she needed.

Bellamy was so engrossed in watching Clarke and Marcus interact the he hadn’t noticed Abby heading his way. “May I?” she sat pointed to the seat next to him. He nodded, unsure why she was here, but she was never one to let a situation linger, so he wasn’t surprised she’d came over to him. “Welcome back” she looked at him.

“Thanks” he murmured, wondering why she was talking to him, 

“I assume you know about Madi” she followed his gaze.

“Yeah, figured that out about five minutes after I saw her” he admitted. 

“I knew the minute she was born” Abby admitted, “not that Clarke said anything” she sighed. “I’m sure it was quite a shock,” she murmured.

“A little bit, yeah” he agreed, still watching Madii and Clarke.

“She tried to get a hold of you, you know that right?” Abby looked at him. He nodded, but said nothing. “I told her she needed to do more, perhaps try going to New York, but you know Clarke” she laughed softly. “Always has to do things the hard way.”

Bellamy laughed also, “That sounds like Clarke” he agreed.

“So is this a visit or are you back for good?” Abby asked. 

“I was already coming home to stay” he told her, “but now that I know about Madi, I’m definitely not going anywhere” he assured her. 

“Good” Abby met his gaze “they need you, not that either of them will tell you that” she laughed softly. “Madi may look like you, but she’s very much like her mother in other ways.”

Bellamy watched Clarke and Madi as the played with her new bike. “If I had known, I’d have come back sooner,” he assured her. 

“I know” Abby smiled at him. Bellamy was raised without a father and would never wish that on another child. “But my stubborn, strong-willed daughter is a little hard-headed” she smirked. 

“She always has been” Bellamy laughed softly. 

“Well, I’m glad your back for Madi’s sake” Abby stood up “she deserves to have her dad around.” 

“I’m here now” Bellamy’s eyes were on his daughter. She laughed at something Clarke had said and launched herself into her mother’s arms, “and I’m not going anywhere” he promised, looking back at Abby.

“Good” Abby smiled at him “remember that when Clarke gets hard-headed” she laughed softly. 

Bellamy laughed at that “She’s not the only one who can be hard-headed” he assured her. 

He spent the rest of the night watching Madi and Clarke. Mostly Madi, she flitted between her friends laughing and eating. At 7:30, parents began arriving to pick up their kids, leaving Madi with the rest of their friends. 

Clarke turned to her “time for bed kiddo” she looked at Madi “after you wash the backyard off of you.” 

“But mom” Madi looked up at her, “it’s still early and everybody else is still here.”

Clarke pursed her lips, staring down at the child. “Everybody else will be leaving doesn’t have school tomorrow morning” Clarke responded patiently. Madi hated bedtime already, and with the party she was overstimulated and sugared up. Getting her to bed would take a massive effort, or a mean mom moment, as Raven jokingly called them.

“I want to stay up until grandma and grandpa leave” she tried another angle, testing her mother’s patience. “Besides I didn’t get to…” She droned on and on about the things she had actually done trying to convince her mother otherwise. 

Clarke quietly studied the child, hands on her hips, her gaze locked with the six-year-old in a clear battle of wills. “Shower, bed, brush your teeth, now” Clarke commanded. 

“But mom” the child tried again, he pleas falling on deaf ears.

“Madison Aurora, did you or did you not understand my directions?” Clarke’s tone was firm. Bellamy watched the showdown between mother and daughter with interest. After a few minutes, Madi turned on her heels and stomped up the stairs. Clarke shook her head turning to her mother. “This is your fault” she sighed. Turns out Abby Griffin was a doting grandmother, who loved to spoil her only granddaughter.

To her credit, Abby laughed “that’s what grandparent’s do” she grinned. “Is it okay if we pick her up from school on Friday and take her to the house for the weekend?” she asked. 

Clarke nodded “I’ll tell her tonight.”

“Okay, we’re leaving now” Abby hugged her as Marcus approached “good night Madi” she called up the stairs. They both knew she hadn’t gone to her room yet. “I love you.”

“I love you, too Madi replied, followed by the sound of a slamming door. 

“Someday, I’m going to take that door off the hinge” Clarke muttered, hugging her mom and Marcus. 

Abby just laughed, “Remind me to thank Bellamy some day” she chuckled “I love watching you get to raise yourself.” 

“I bet you do” clarke smirked “how am I doing?” 

“Better than I did” Abby admitted “and I didn’t have a nosey grandma ruining things for me” she kissed her daughter’s cheek. “Don’t worry this phase doesn’t last long” she grinned “it’s the teenage years that are fun.”

Clarke groaned “thanks mom” she rolled her eyes “that’s what I needed to know.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll spank grandma later” Marcus walked up to Clarke, hugging her.

“Some things I don’t need to hear” she groaned, laughing into his chest. Clarke walked them to the door, then returned to the living room. It was a mess, as was the backyard and the kitchen. Maybe she should have done chuck-e-cheese as Murphy suggested, at least they got stuck with the clean-up, though they both knew that wasn’t why he suggested it. Clarke had lost count of the times she come home to an empty house and a note from Murphy ‘kidnapped the kid, we’re going to chuck-e-cheese” was all he’d write. Be back later’ was all he’d write. He didn’t even need to sign his name, only he would do something like that.

“We got clean-up covered” Raven read her thoughts “go deal with your cranky miss.”

Bellamy watched Clarke follow Madi’s path upstairs, following her after a minute. He stood in the hall outside his old bedroom listening to them talking. 

“I’m sorry mommy” Madi sighed sleepily.

“It’s okay baby” he heard Clarke reply “but the next time you do that you’re going to be in big trouble” she cautioned. 

“Mommy, is Bellamy, Auntie O’s brother?” she asked.

“Yeah” Clarke replied “did you talk to him?” she asked.

“No, but I saw grandma talking to him” Madi told her.

“Of course you did” Clarke laughed softly. Clarke wondered what her mom had said to Bellamy. “Speaking of grandma, she and Marcus are picking you up from school Friday to spend the weekend with them. Pack your swimsuit.”

“Yeah” Madi squealed “what about you?” she asked.

“I’ll probably stay home, but you have fun with grandma and grandpa” Clarke replied. 

“Mom is Bellamy my uncle, like Uncle John and Uncle Monty and…” 

“Not exactly” Clarke thought for a moment how to answer her question “why?”

“Because he looks like me” Madi glanced at her. 

“Yes, he does” Clarke agreed.

“Vanessa looks like her dad” Madi talked about one of her friends at school, who also bore a striking resemblance to her father. “Does that mean he is my dad?” Bellamy held his breath, waiting for Clarke’s response. 

Clarke was silent for a moment, trying to figure out how to answer her daughter’s question. 

“Would you like that?” Clarke asked.

“He seems nice enough” Madi shrugged.

“Nice enough is a great quality in a dad, but not the only one you need” Clarke murmured.

“I know” Madi agreed “but it’s still a good one” she reasoned. 

Clarke laughed “don’t be such a grown up” Clarke groaned “I still want my little girl for a while.” 

Madi laughed “okay mommy” she agreed, hugging her. “So, why does he look like me?” she asked again. “Is it like Vanessa’s dad is her dad because she looks like him?

Clarke laughed softly “that my daughter is conversation for another time, many years from now” she kissed her daughter’’s forehead “but yes, Bellamy looks like you because he is your dad” she admitted, “but he didn’t know that until tonight.”

“Why?” Madi asked, looking up at her. 

Bellamy heard Clarke sigh “You know how Auntie O always went to New York to see her brother?” she asked. Madi nodded he moved there before you were born and I didn’t have time to tell him. And before you ask why, you need to go to sleep. I will talk to you later about this, oaky?” she asked. 

Madi nodded, snuggling into her side. “Will he stay now that he knows?” she asked. 

“I’m pretty sure he will” Clarke kissed the top of her head “but we’ll have to let him decide that.” 

“Will he stay here?” she asked “in this house?”

“Well, it is his house” Clarke pointed out. Madi opened her mouth to ask another question, but Clarke stopped her. “Madi, I know there are so many questions you have, and I want to answer all of them, but not tonight, okay?” She pleaded. “I promise I will answer them all as soon as I can.

“Okay” Madi agreed sleepily, “can we still read though?” she asked.

  
“That I can do” Clarke laughed softly, picking up the copy of  _ Little Women _ she’d been reading to Madi, and read until Madi fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Clarke watched her daughter sleep for a few minutes. She looked so much like Bellamy that it had haunted her for the last six years. She knew she should’ve tried harder to tell him. She almost went to New York once to tell him, but she lost her nerve. They hadn’t parted under the best of circumstances and for her to show up out of the blue with the news of a child after their drunken sex in the bar. They didn’t like each other. Hell, they barely tolerated each other. There was no way in hell the two of them were meant to raise a child together. Unfortunately, this is the curveball life had thrown them, and now they would have to deal with it. 

She stepped out of the room and ran smack into Bellamy’s chest. He placed his hand on her hip to catch her. Clarke’s hip tingled at his touch. He moved his hand suddenly stepping back from her, as if he felt something, too.

“Geez Bell” Clarke clutched her chest, “you scared the crap out of me” she shook her head, willing away the thoughts in her head. This was not a good time to remember the way he’d made her feel that night in the bar, even six years later. 

“Sorry, I just wanted to be here, close to…” he trailed off.

“It’s okay” she spoke in a hushed tone, Madi was a light sleeper. “Come on, let’s talk in my room” she motioned for him to follow.

“Don’t you have to clean up?” he asked. 

“Raven has it under control” She opened the door to her bedroom.

This time, since he wasn’t so angry, Bellamy had the chance to look around what had once been his mom’s room. It was definitely not hers anymore. Clarke had painted it a reddish color and had added her own flair. One corner of the room had an easel set up. She followed his gaze “I paint here sometimes” she murmured, “rather than at the studio.”

“You have a studio?” he asked, He heard Octavia talk about a studio Clarke and Lincoln worked at, but he never really asked any questions. Truthfully, he didn’t care. Or maybe he did care, he just didn’t want to.

“Yeah, I used my dad’s money to buy it” she explained sitting on the edge of the bed. “I could do what I loved and still be around for Madi” she shrugged. “Lincoln teaches there, too”

“So Madi had a good birthday” he wasn’t sure where to start the conversation that needed to be had.

“She usually does” Clarke laughed softly “Everyone has always seen to that.”

“Have they always been like that?” he asked. He was still struggling with blame in this situation.

“I’m really sorry Bellamy” she sighed, “I should’ve tried harder to tell you, but when you didn’t call me back or text or email, I just figured you didn’t want to talk to me. So, I...stopped” she looked down. “Maybe I should have tried harder.”

“Except that you didn’t” Bellamy pointed out, sounding more angry than he meant to.

“I guess I just figured you made your choice and I would need to figure out how to raise her on my own” the answer sounded lame even to her. 

“I’m sorry Clarke” he sighed. He knew he was being too hard on her, when there was blame to share. “I got your calls, your messages, I just couldn’t think of a single reason to talk to you after…” his voice trailed off. He took a seat in the chair opposite the bed. 

“So, now what?” she met his gaze.

“Now, we leave the past where it belongs and start over,” he declared. He knew it would be hard, but their daughter needed them to be on the same page. 

“I knew someday, you’d come back” Clarke got up and walked to the closet. She returned with a box, handing it to him. “I know it doesn’t make up for all the years you lost, but I hope it’s enough.”

Bellamy took the box, moving to the bed to sit beside her. He lifted the lid on the box, peering inside. The first thing he saw was a picture of Clarke, holding an infant, he assumed to be Madi. She looked tired, but happy. “Was it hard, having her?” he asked. 

Clarke laughed “the pain made a root canal feel like a headache,” she drawled “but the prize was worth it” she smiled softly. 

“How much did she weigh?” he asked,

“Just under seven pounds,” she answered, “and she was long, too 21 inches.”

“Was she a good baby?” he asked. 

Clarke nodded “yeah, she was. I also had mom and Raven, and eventually everyone else” she smiled. “We did okay” she shrugged.

Bellamy removed a small, pink blanket and a pink, frilly dress that read ‘mommy’s little princess’ next. “I brought her home in that” Clarke ran her fingers over the dress lovingly. “We were still sleeping in your room at the time. I didn’t move here until Madi got her own room. Octavia insisted.” She turned to him “if you want, you can have it…” 

He shook his head “no, you can have it. I can sleep in the guest bedroom, since Madi took my room,” he chuckled.

Clarke groaned “she begged me for that room, said it was the coolest room in the house.”

“Of course it is” Bellamy agreed, at least his daughter had good taste. He continued to look at the things in the box, pictures mostly, a lock from her first haircut, the first tooth she lost, pictures from her first day of school. The last thing in the box was a birth certificate. He fell silent reading it. “You gave her my name?” he looked at her. 

Clarke nodded, not sure what to say. The emotion in his eyes almost too much for her. “I’m sorry” her voice was just above a whisper “I should have tried harder.”

“No, Clarke” he shook his head, turning her head to look at him. “I was angry, really angry” he admitted “but when I said we need to leave the past in the past, I meant it” he told her. He glanced down at the birth certificate “this” he held the paper up “means a lot. You didn’t have to do that.”

“At some point” she shrugged “the truth would have come out sooner or later, so I figured I’d save us all a step. Not to mention a lot of money” she murmured. 

“It was more than that” he disagreed. “It was a brave thing to do and noble, and I want you to know that I appreciate it more than I could ever put into words.”

Clarke felt the heat of Bellamy’s gaze. He licked his lips drawing her closer “Clarke” his lips were  _ thisclose _ to hers. Electricity crackled between them. No one before or after Clarke, had ever made him feel this alive, even when he was dead ass drunk.

“Hey anyone home” Raven called through the door, breaking the moment.

“Yeah, come in” Clarke was the first to recover. Moving away from him, her body still tingling from his touch. Bellamy retreated to his chair, wondering what the hell he was thinking. Even if he had feelings for Clarke, this was not the time to pursue them. For either of them.

“Hey, I’m going to John’s tonight, the house is cleaned up” she looked at them, sensing a charge in the room.

“Thanks Rae,” Clarke smiled at her “have fun tonight.”

“I always do” she laughed wickedly “I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

“Raven and Murphy?” Bellamy arched his eyebrows after she’d left. 

Clarke laughed “they’ve been a thing for the last year or so, nothing too serious though, at least not yet. Did you have a nice chat with my mom?” she laughed. 

“I was kind of surprised” he admitted.

“That she talked to you or that she is such a good grandma?” Clarke snorted. 

“Both” Bellamy nodded “I never would’ve pictured Abby Griffin as a doting grandma.

“She’s the worst” Clarke rolled her eyes. “That little girl gets to break all the rules I had to follow, some I still do” she shook her head. 

The conversation stalled into an uncomfortable silence. “So, now what?” Clarke asked “where do we go from here?”

Bellamy sighed “I don’t know, but I meant what I said, I’m here now, and I’m not going anywhere. I want to raise our daughter together, whatever that looks like” he met her eyes. 

Clarke nodded “ok, she has school tomorrow and Friday, then she’s spending the weekend with mom and Marcus, but she usually has an open schedule, if you want to spend some time alone with her.” 

“I don’t know how she will feel about that” Clarke heard the insecurity in his voice. 

“She’s pretty fearless” Clarke grinned “besides you’re auntie O’s big brother, she’s heard so many stories about you.”

“What if I’m not father material?” he implored. 

Clarke looked at him, “If John Murphy, can be a good father figure to our daughter, you will do just fine” she assured him. “She’s not always as wound up as she was today, so it will be easier to get to know her.” 

Bellamy said nothing, but arched an eyebrow at her. At his questioning look, she smiled “She’s actually a lot like you, so it should be pretty easy to get to know her, the rest will come naturally. Don’t worry about it.”

“Easy for you to say” he sighed “you got to start from the beginning” he cringed at the way the words came out. “I’m sorry” he sighed “I didn’t mean that the way it came out.”

“It’s okay” Clarke smiled at him “things are going to be weird for a little bit. As for starting at the beginning, it’s not as easy as you think. Besides, you got to skip the fun stuff” she chuckled. 

“Such as?” he had to ask based on the look on her face. 

“Sleepless nights for the first few months, potty training, the terrible two’s” she heaved a heavy sigh at the last one. 

“I would’ve been there, had I known” he looked down then back up at her. “Why didn’t you try after the first three months?” he asked.

“You were finally pursuing your dreams, working in a job you loved” she met his gaze. “You gave up your childhood to raise one child, I couldn’t ask you to give up the rest of your life. Besides, we weren’t exactly friends” she pointed out. 

“No, we weren’t” he agreed “and for the record, I would have gladly given up my dream to be the dad Madi needed.”

“Which is exactly why I didn’t want to tell you” she admitted “you deserved a chance to live your dreams.”

“What about your dreams?” Bellamy asked her.

“My dreams were crushed when my dad died” she shrugged. “Besides,I got my art studio. It just took a few years longer than I expected it to.” She looked at him “Why did you come home Bellamy?” she asked “I thought you were happy in New York.”

“I was” he admitted “but things change. It was time to come home” he murmured.

Clarke sensed there was more to the story, but he didn’t offer and she didn’t ask. She unsuccessfully smothered a yawn. 

“It’s late and it’s been a long day” a stressful day too, but Bellamy didn’t need to say that “why don’t I let you get some sleep.”

“The office needs to be dusted, but there is a bed in there if you want or you can…”

“I’ll sleep on the couch tonight and get the room ready tomorrow. It will give me something to do.” He stood up and walked toward the bedroom door, turning when he got there “thanks for letting me be here today” he murmured. 

“Well, it is your house” Clark laughed softly. 

He grinned “true, but it ‘s been more yours than mine lately” he pointed out. 

He stood in the doorway, staring at her “I missed you Clarke” he admitted softly, causing the skin on her arms to prickle “even if it was just fighting with you.” 

“You must’ve been really bored in New York” she laughed softly.

“New York was nice, overated, but nice” he sighed. “I’m grateful for everything I got to do there, but it’s good to be home.” He continued to look at her, unable to stop himself. She yawned again, “Get some sleep, I’ll see you in the morning” he told her, walking out and closing the door behind him,.

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Bellamy was woken up the next morning by the sound of voices upstairs. He laid on the sleeper sofa, listening to Clarke telling a reluctant Madi to get up and get ready for school more than once.

Noise was something he was used to. New York was a city where few people slept and sirens sounded all night, every night. He didn’t regret his time there. Quite the opposite in fact. Being in New York allowed him to follow his dream of studying History and English Literature, which opened doors for him to teach the same subjects to students who actually enjoyed it. He’d made a few friends, other so called ‘nerds’ who truly enjoyed the subjects of History and Literature. He’d even managed to have a few relationships as well, though nothing that stood the test of time. 

After Octavia’s wedding nearly seven years ago, he was excited for the possibilities life held for him. They may have come a few years later for him than most people, since he had the extra duty of raising his little sister. He was also a little apprehensive about leaving her, as she had been his responsibility for more than half his life. His moment may have come a little later in life than it had for everyone else, but once he made his decision to take a chance on his dream school in New York he’d converged on New York, like a high school senior escaping his small town life. 

He was a little afraid of leaving the familiarity of Arkadia, not to mention his sister, but he knew there had to be more to life than what he was currently living. He owed it to himself to at least try since he’d ‘finished his job’ of raising his little sister. He also needed to see what was possible had their mother bothered to raise them. So, a few days after his sister got her happy ever after, he packed his meager belongings and headed for the bright lights and big city, ready to find his.

*********After O’s Wedding six years ago******************************************************

_ “Are you sure you’re okay with this?” Bellamy spoke to his sister after returning from her honeymoon, a week after marrying Lincoln. As excited as he was to go to school and get his ‘degree in nerdism’ as Murphy had called it, he would give it up in a heartbeat if Octavia needed him. Or if heaven forbid his drunken escapades with Clarke, of all people had consequences neither of them had thought about.  _

_ He still couldn’t believe he’d allowed himself to be so drunk,  _ **_that_ ** _ had happened. Even if she was, he was old enough to know better. To this day, he wasn’t sure how or why, choosing to blame it on the alcohol, his breakup with Gina and the fact that his baby sister, his whole reason for living was becoming her own person. Frued would have a field day with that laundry list of excuses leading up to their actions. _

_ He’d done the right thing afterwards, attempting to contact Clarke to make sure she was okay and understood that he would be there for her if there were consequences, but she’d brushed him away. He didn’t know why he expected anything else, it wasn’t like the two of them were friends. Quite the opposite in fact. When they were in the same place, it was only a matter of time before one or both of them exploded, causing a ripple effect in the atmosphere.  _

_ To Bellamy, Clarke Griffin was a spoiled, little rich girl who never had to work for anything. Her mother was a big-time doctor and her father, prior to his passing held a PhD in engineering. They owned the biggest house in Arkadia. It came complete with indoor, heated pool and a media room that was bigger than the house he and Octavia lived in. Yet, she never seemed happy. Bellamy would’ve killed for that life.  _

_ He and Octavia lived on the largess of their landlord, who understood that every decision from waking up in the morning to paying rent and utilities to what was for breakfast, lunch and dinner fell on the shoulders of a fifteen-year-old, who only wanted to play baseball and meet a girl under the bleachers at the end of the game. He wasn’t legally made Octavia’s guardian for another three years, but he’d been doing the job ever since he could remember. It irked him that someone like Clarke, who had it all, was so miserable. _

_ Yet, somehow the night of his sister’s wedding, it was her that Bellamy sought solace in, taking her against the bathroom door in a dinghy bar, her legs wrapped around his waist. Her low moans and a lot of liquid courage spurring him on. Looking back on that night, after the alcohol infused euphoria wore off, he realized what he should have done was walk away. He didn’t know why he chose not to. _

_ ******************************************************************************************** _

“Sorry if we woke you” a harried Clarke poked her head from the kitchen doorway “Madi doesn’t do mornings” she chuckled. 

“I noticed” Bellamy laughed “neither did Octavia.”

“She still doesn’t” Clarke smirked “that’s why the tattoo shop opens at 2:00pm and closes at 2:00 am.” Octavia had always loved tattooing people. It started in high school with the gel pen tattoo phase. Her art wasn’t necessarily the best, but it grew better over time. She taught herself how to do tattoos partially as a way to help her brother, who worked way harder than he should’ve been forced to in order for them to survive; and partially because she truly enjoyed it. All of their friends, including Clarke had been her pallette at one time or another.

Her line of work had been the media that led her to meet Lincoln, resulting in their marriage. It was the most successful relationship among the delinquents, still doing well years later. The two of them had put off having children, mostly because Octavia wanted to be financially secure and mostly settled before having a child. There was also some hesitation on her part because of the way she was raised. She didn’t want to become like her mother and force her children into lives they didn’t choose.

Now she and Lincoln partnered up using his art and her ability to run a very successful tattoo shop. She also took classes to become more business savvy and a better accountant. Not that she needed to, but her brother had worked hard to make sure she had those opportunities and she wasn’t going to throw them away.

A few minutes later, Madi emerged dressed and glaring at her mother, “I was getting up” she groused, tossing her backpack onto the table in front of him.

“Next time you’ll get up faster” Clarke didn’t miss a beat ‘breakfast is on the table, go eat, then I’ll take you to school.” 

Madi did as she was told without question, making Bellamy wonder what he missed. 

“Rough morning?” he cocked his head at Clarke, who was looking in Madi’s backpack, rifling through papers. 

“Not for me, I’ve been up for hours” she chuckled “Madi on the other hand got a rude awakening.”

Bellamy yawned and stretched “oh?” he glanced at her looking for more.

“Sometimes it takes a little more to get her up and moving in the morning” Clarke smirked “Like a squirt gun, more effective than screaming at her and less stressful for me” she shrugged. 

Bellamy laughed “inventive” murmured. 

“You do what you have to do” Clarke shrugged “tomorrow morning, she’ll get up the first time I tell her to.” Her eyes were drawn to a piece of paper she found in the backpack. “Did you forget something Madi?” she called loud enough for their daughter to hear. 

“Oh yeah” she replied from the kitchen table “Mrs. Greer needs you to sign the permission slip for the field trip today” she replied. 

“Today, huh?” Clarke murmured ‘“and what would you have done if Raven was taking you to school instead of me?” Clarke asked. 

“Had her sign your name” Made replied. Bellamy laughed at her response. 

“Of course you would have” Clarke shook her head, and Raven would have done it, too.

“Auntie Raven’s a bad influence” Clarke murmured dryly.

“I know” Madi agreed, making Bellamy laugh again. 

“Do you need a lunch?” Clarke rolled her eyes signing the form with a pen she found on the table.

“No, the school is doing sack lunches” Madi answered. They heard the scrape of a chair leg and running water, then Madi appeared in the room. “Sorry, I forgot about the field trip” she shrugged.

“It’s alright, I signed it” Clarke smiled at her “go get your shoes and jacket, we need to leave soon.”

Madi returned wearing black leather patent shoes and a carrying a hoodie “you’re wearing that?” Clarke looked her up and down “to the zoo?” Madi nodded, picking up the backpack and walking towards the door. “Okay, whatever floats your boat little girl” Clarke chuckled. Tennis shoes would be a better choice, but if Madi wanted to wear dress shoes, so be it. 

Bellamy was once again struck by the difference in Clarke from six years ago. She was more balanced, happier and she was a good mother. He wondered if she was always like that or if she had learned it.

“Bye Bellamy” Madi called from the doorway.

“Bye Madi” he replied watching her and Clarke at the door. 

“There’s cereal and eggs in the kitchen if you’re hungry. I’ll be back later. I have a class this morning at the studio” Clarke told him before closing the door.

After they left, Bellamy folded the blankets he’d used the night before, then fixed himself some breakfast. When he finished, he wandered through the first floor of the house seeing the changes that had been made since he’d left. The downstairs looked pretty much the same, there were spots in the living room and kitchen that made it apparent a child lived there. Toys and books were stashed in a corner of the living room, along with a child-sized table and chairs with crayons, markers and coloring books stacked neatly on them. 

He climbed the stairs intent on checking out the office that would become his new room since Madi had claimed his. The upstairs of the house had changed a lot. He felt a twinge of guilt as he explored the house, his house actually, though it felt like anything but. It was his fault he supposed, he was the one who went to New York and never came back.

******Six weeks after Octavia’s Wedding****************

_ The sound of his phone ringing drew Bellamy out of his studies. He smiled when he saw his sister’s name. “Hey little sister” he grinned “how’s married life?”  _

_ “I love it” he heard the happiness in her voice. “How’s New York?” _

_ “Living the dream, little sister. Living the dream” he replied. And he was, the university he attended was the best place to go if you wanted to study classics and history. They expected perfection and made no excuses for it. This would’ve been stressful if he wasn’t already a literature and history nerd. The difference between Arkadia and New York was in Arkadia he was a nerd, in New York he was normal. He missed his sister and his friends, but he loved his new life.  _

_ “Did you miss your big brother or did you need something?” he laughed.  _

_ “Both, but mostly I wanted to ask if you about the house” she replied. _

_ “What about the house” he asked. They had talked about what to do with the house since she would be moving in with Lincoln. Leaving the house empty, save for when he came to town.  _

_ “I’m not sure you’re going to like this, but I told Raven and Clarke they could move in” she paused waiting for his response.  _

_ “Clarke Griffin?” he scoffed “what about her fancy house with the indoor pool and media room?”  _

_ “Things have changed, she and Raven want to move into the house” she was still uncertain of his opinion. _

_ Bellamy wondered what could have changed so much that Clarke would want to leave her mansion for his and Octavia’s shack, but he supposed it was better than having the house sit empty, and Raven would be there too.  _

_ “It would still be ours” Octavia continued “but they would live there.” _

_ “I don’t care O” he sighed “I know I’ll have to get used to have Clarke Griffin living in my house, but at least its not empty.” Even in Arkadia, an empty house was not a good thing. Especially in Arkadia, if the neighborhood kids found out it was empty they would use it as a hang out.  _

_ “You’re sure you don’t mind?” she asked “because they can find somewhere else, if…” _

_ “No, it’s fine O” he shook his head “I can behave myself if I come home and Clarke is there” he laughed.  _

_ “Okay, I’ll tell them, thanks, Bell” he heard the relief in her voice. “So, is NewYork everything you thought it would be?” she asked.  _

_ “And them some” he admitted telling her about everything he’d been up to. _

_ **************************************************************************************************** _

New York was fun, and boring and a little lonely, if he was being honest. He’d spent a lot of time in Arkadia with his friends. They’d come over on Fridays and parties or just a movie night, depending on who was there. They’d also spent a lot of time at Clarke’s pool, even Bellamy despite his claims about hating her so much. 

Out of sheer curiosity, he opened the door to his old room, now his daughters. The word still tripped off his tongue. He got why Clarke didn’t tell him about Madi. He didn’t necessarily agree, but he got it. He still wondered why nobody else told him, but those were separate conversations he would have with them. However, in the end, it didn’t really matter. The past was not a good place to live. He’d have to figure out how to live with that.

Bellamy half expected to find a pink wonderland when he opened the door. Apparently, his daughter was not a pink person. Her room was a bit of a mess, but nothing compared to what Octavia’s used to look like. The bed, a full size, his bed he realized, was covered in a purple bedspread, with a lot of pillows in different shapes and sizes. There were a lot of books in her room, some of them were English literature classics, but there were also some Dr. Seuss books. A hardbound  _ Little Women _ book was on the nightstand, as well as a paperback titled  _ I Love You Forever _ . Clearly, the child was well-read. 

She also had a lot of clothes, if the floor was any indication. That was probably Raven and/or Abby’s influence. He walked over to the nightstand peering at the pictures there. There was one of her and Clarke taken in front of their house. Another one next to it had Marcus and Abby in it. She had a lot of toys too, Barbie dolls and a three-story dollhouse. He ran his fingers over the finish. It didn’t look like a store bought one, though. 

“Murphy made it for her” Clarke spoke from the doorway “It was an old dresser. He said it would last longer than the cheap, plastic one at the store.” 

“Sorry, I wasn’t snooping, I was just….” He stalled. 

“It’s your house” she shrugged.

“it hasn’t been my house for a long time” his tone was soft and sad. 

“Why did you stay away Bellamy?” she asked, she hoped it wasn’t because she and Raven moved into his house.

He sat down on the bed, flipping through the paperback book on Madi’s nightstand. “At first, I was just busy” he looked at her, telling her how he was taking 22 hours at a time. “I spent every available hour in the classics section of this massive library” he used his hands, while he talked. His eyes were alive as he described the library. “What?” he asked watching her smirk. 

“you are such a nerd” she laughed softly, sitting in a beanbag across from him. 

“Apparently the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree” he motioned to the bookshelf. 

“Apparently not” she agreed. “Did you stay away because I moved in here?” she asked.

Bellamy shook his head “I didn’t mean to stay away so long” he shrugged. “For the first time since I was a kid, I had no one to worry about or take care of. I could do what I wanted, when I wanted and nobody cared. It was so freeing.” He looked at her “I love my sister and I would make the same choice again in a heartbeat, but I loved the freedom.”

“I can relate” Clarke agreed, picking up the picture of her and Madi. “I love that child, but man, life was so much simpler before I had her.”

“I’m sorry” Bellamy murmured.

“For what?” Clarke looked at him. 

“I should have known better.” he sighed. 

“You were as drunk as I was” she pointed out.

“I was also older” he countered.

“but not much wiser” she quipped.

“apparently not” he laughed softly. “but that doesn’t make it better.’

“We both made mistakes Bellamy” she looked at him “mine was probably the worst” she admitted. 

He shrugged “I’m here now, that’s what’s important.”

“And New York?” she asked

“I’m moving on from New York” he replied. “It was nice, but it was time to come home.”

“Are you going to keep teaching? Octavia said you were in your element doing that?” Clarke asked.

“That was fun” he admitted “I got to talk to people about the things I loved and not get called a nerd for it,” he smirked. 

“Well, in our crowd you were kind of a nerd” she pointed out. 

“Only because you all were a bunch of uneducated hicks” he retorted. 

“I bet we partied better” she countered. 

“don’t count on it, New Yorkers know how to party” he denied. “But we did have some epic times” he admitted. 

“I’ve never been to New York, but I have been to a fair number of pasture parties” she laughed “I bet we have at least as much fun.”

He took the picture of the two of them out of her hands “I’ll take the two of you someday, especially at Christmas. There is no place more beautiful than New York at Christmas.”

“I want Thanksgiving, the Macy’s parade is our favorite, and New Years Eve, but in a hotel with a balcony, not in the middle of too many people.”

“What the hell, we’ll go up in November and stay until January” he shrugged.

“So, why did you stay away?” she asked. 

“Octavia didn’t need me. I wanted to see what it was like to live that life” he replied. He probably should have come back after five years. The last year in New York was not a good one.

“And?” Clarke looked at him.

“in the words of Dorothy, there’s no place like home” he smiled. 

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little short, an a possible trigger warning for other things, but I wanted to end the chapter on this note.

Clarke spent a few hours at home, but left early in the afternoon to go back to her studio. While she was gone, he worked on the office/spare bedroom cleaning it and moving his things in from his car. There were a few things he needed to accomplish before he could settle into his home again. He was headed out when he heard Madi and Raven come in downstairs. 

“Ok Madibug, go do your homework and clean your room or mommy won’t let you go to grandma’s tomorrow” she shooed the child to her room. Bellamy froze at the top of the stairs. He wasn’t sure why this little girl, his daughter made him feel this way, but he knew he needed to get over it

“Hi Bellamy” she greeted as breezed past him, entering her room.

“Hi Madi” he returned, following her with his eyes, before walking to her doorway.”DId you have a good day at school?” he asked. “It was okay, but my feet hurt” she shrugged. 

Bellamy smiled, remembering Clarke’s comment about her shoes this morning “maybe tennis shoes would have been a better idea” he suggested. “Did you have fun at the zoo?” he asked.

She nodded “we got to see the aquarium.” Homework forgotten, she turned to him explaining in detail how cool it was to see all the fish and to walk through the tunnel that was actually underwater. “They had baby sharks too” she smiled “we got to pet one”

“Baby sharks, huh?” h grinned “I didn’t know you could pet sharks.

She shrugged “They’re only about this big” she held her hands about 2 feet apart. “It was so cool” 

Bellamy watched with delight as she animinately described the colors and textures of the aquarium. He supposed he should be making her do her homework and cleaning her room, but he was enjoying this moment far too much to do that. 

He picked up the copy of  _ Little Women _ sitting on her nightstand, thumbing through it. “That’s the book mommy is reading to me” she came to sit beside him.

“That’s a pretty grown-up book” he murmured. 

“I think it’s cool” she countered “my favorite girl is Jo.” she spent the next ten minutes telling him why Josephine March was his favorite character. He picked up the thinner book lying next to it titled “ _ Love you Forever.”  _

“What’s this one?” he asked, showing it to her. 

“Mommy reads it to me at night too” she looked up at him. He opened the book to the first page and listened as Madi read the book without even looking at it “A mother held her newborn baby and very slowly rocked him back and forth, back and forth, back and forth, ane while she held him she sang i love you forever, I like you for always, as long as I’m living my baby you’ll be.” 

He turned the page and “The baby grew…” she continued, quoting the whole book, laughing at some of the scenarios. He blinked back tears, not wanting her to see him cry. 

Unsuccessfully so as she hugged him “It makes mommy cry too” she told him,

“Thanks kiddo” he laughed softly.

“Are you my dad?” Madi asked him.

“Yeah, I am” Bellamy looked at her “is that okay with you?”

“Sure, is it okay with you?” she asked. Bellamy wasn’t prepared for her to turn the question on him like that. He heard a smothered laugh at the door and looked up finding Clarke standing there. 

“Not helpful” he rolled his eyes”

“Sorry” she grinned, walking into the room, sitting on the bed beside them. 

“Hi mommy” Madi climbed into her lap. 

“Hi baby” she kissed the top of her head. She should’ve insisted Madi work on her schoolwork and clean her room, but bonding with her dad was more important.

“Is it okay?” Madi turned back to him. 

“Yeah it is” he answered, “I know I missed a lot of your life so far, but I won’t miss anymore” he promised. 

“Okay” she chirped, then looked at her mother “I’m hungry mommy” she declared. 

“Well as it happens, I was coming to tell you Auntie Raven has dinner ready” she laughed. “But after dinner, you need to do your homework” she declared firmly.

“Okay” Madi sighed. “What about my room?” she asked. 

“You can do it when you get back from grandma’s house” Clarke told her.

“Yeah” she cheered, jumping off Clarke’s lap and ran into the hall.

“Sorry” Bellamy flashed Clarke a guilty look “I distracted her.”

“It’s okay” she smiled “getting to know her trumps cleaning her room.” she noticed the book in his hand “that book makes me cry everytime” she grunted. 

“Madi told me” he laughed softly. “She read the whole thing” he told Clarke. 

“Actually, I think she has i t memorized, but she does know how to read, so I guess its possible” Clarke shrugged. 

“You did a good job with her,” Bellamy murmured. 

“I tried, but I wasn’t alone” Clarke smiled softly, “I had our friends and my family.”

Bellamy looked around the room, looking suddenly sad, then back at Clarke.”Thank you” he spoke softly, picking up a picture of Madi, gazing at it. 

“For what?” Clarke asked, mystified. In her eyes, she hadn’t done anything to deserve his thanks.

“For not having an…” he trailed off. “For giving her a chance to be somebody” he traced a finger over Madi’s face.

“That was never an option” Clarke assured him. “That little girl is the best  _ mistake _ ” she air quoted the words “that ever happened to me.” 

“Me, too” he agreed.He sounded so sad, Clarke wondered what happened in New York. Whatever it was, it must have been bad, if it brought him back to Arkadia. 

“Bellamy,I know we were never really friends, but if you need to talk about something…” she turned to look into his eyes.

He smiled softly “maybe someday’ he nodded quietly “right now, I just want to enjoy this...her” he stared at the photo in his hands.

“You say that now” Carke laughed, “just wait until after dinner, when she has to do her homework and go to bed in a little bit. You might wish for your quiet life in New York.”

“I don’t think so” he disagreed “besides, I have a trick or two up my sleeve. I did raise Octavia, you know” he snickered. 

“Well in that case, you might have to share some knowledge with me” she stood up, “but first it’s been a long day and I’m hungry, let’s go eat” she held her hand out. 

Bellamy nodded, putting the picture back on the nightstand. He allowed her to pull him to his feet. He surprised her by pulling her into his arms and hugging her. “I meant what I said” he spoke into her ear. Clarke shivered at his nearness. “Thank you for being willing to give her a chance before you did anything about…” he trailed off. 

Clarke pulled back “our daughter may have been the result of a VERY bad decision on our part, but I wouldn’t trade her for anything in the world” she assured him. “Even in her most obnoxious moments” she laughed softly. 

As if cue, Madi appeared in the door, hands on her hips. “Auntie Raven said to tell you two to get a move on, she’s hungry.”

Clarke laughed. “Yes dear, we’re coming” she laughed softly. Bellamy dropped his arms, releasing Clarke. She turned to Madi “And after dinner, you have to do your homework or you won’t be going to grandma’s house.”

“I got it, I got it” Madi rolled her eyes. 

“You’re too young for that little girl” Clarke grunted.

“Too young for what?” she asked.

Clarke just shook her head “you know what, “never mind rugrat, let’s go” she pushed her daughter gently towards the door. Madi shrugged making a mad dash for the stairs, yelling at Raven they were finally coming downstairs. Bellamy followed them, laughing at his daughter’s audacity. He really was grateful Clarke had made the choice to have Madi, even if he had to wait six years to find out.

  
  



	7. Chapter 7

With Madi off to her grandparents, Clarke was talked into going out with the girls. She and Raven were getting ready to go by figuring out what to wear. “You should wear this one” Raven stepped out of the the closet with a short, slinky red dress that accented her curves. She walked back into the closet, returning with a pair of red stilettos. 

“I’m not trying to get laid” Clarke drawled.

Raven rolled her eyes “you don’t have to get dressed up to get laid” she retorted, “you could do that without leaving the house…” she grinned at the stairs. She’d seen the looks between Clarke and Bellamy lately, there was certainly chemistry there. 

“Stop” Clarke sighed “I am not going down that road again” she declared.

“So, there’s no harm in wearing this” Raven grinned victoriously, pushing the shoes into her hands. 

“Raven” she whined, she hated dressing up, and hated going out even worse. She hadn’t dated much since Madi was born, choosing not to have a string of men in and out of her life. Usually at the point, Raven commented that Clarke didn’t need a string of men, only one. 

“Clarke Griffin” Raven put her hands on her hips “you cannot go out on a girl’s night looking like a too tired mother, now hurry up and get dressed or we’ll never make it on time.”

“Fine” Clarke sighed, but if anything bad happens, I’m blaming you” she walked into the bathroom. She emerged a few minutes later, wearing the offending dress and shoes, scowling at her friend. The dress Raven had chosen, hugged her figure, pushing her ample breast up.

“Sit” Raven pointed to a chair in front of the mirror, turning her around to face her. “Hush” she commanded at Clarke’’s frustrated sigh “you are going to look like a million bucks.” Clarke began to protest, but was silenced by another look from Raven. She blew out an exasperated breath and closed her eyes, while Raven painted her face and swept her hair back.

“Happy now?” Clarke scowled when Raven pronounced her done.

“Very” She grinned “now get your skinny ass downstairs, the girls will be here soon.”

Bellamy and Jackson were sitting on the couch waiting for Jasper and Monty when they came down. “Wow Griffin” you clean up well” he heard Jackson proclaim. When he turned to look at her emerging from the kitchen, his breath caught in his throat. Her hair was swept up into a bun, with little ringlets dangling on either side. The dress she wore left little to the imagination.

“Nice job Reyes” Jackson nodded at Raven, who thanked him, smirking at Bellamy’s slack jawed look. 

“Don’t encourage her” Clarke groaned, pulling at the hem of the short dress. 

“Stop that” Raven smacked her hand “you look great, doesn’t she Bellamy” she grinned at him.

“Yeah, you do” he agreed, unable to tear his eyes away. He heard Raven’s low chuckle.

“Move it Griffin” Raven nudged Clarke “there’s drinks to be drunk, food to be eaten and fun to be had.” 

Bellamy chuckled at Clarke’s low groan, she never had wanted to do anything fun. “Yeah Griffin” he chimed in “live a little.”

Clarke shook her head, she hated that phrase, it always reminded her of how and when Madi had been conceived. “No living tonight” she declared vehemently, starring a Raven. 

“Whatever Griffin” she scowled “the girls are here, let’s go” she nudged Clarke.

“You can breathe now” Jackson laughed softly, watching him, watching them walk away.

“That ship has sailed” Bellamy declared.

“Uh-huh, that’s why you forgot to breathe when Clarke walked in” he laughed. 

“I mean, she looked great” he agreed “but that’s not a road I’m going back down again, with anyone” he declared. 

Jackson watched his expression “wanna talk about it?” he asked. 

“Maybe, but first I want to talk to you about Madi” he turned his attention to his friend.

“What about Madi?” he asked. 

“When did you know?” he asked him.

“That she was yours?” he asked. At Bellamy’s nod “she was a little over a year old, she was just losing her baby features, that’s when I figured it out’ he admitted. 

“And you didn’t tell me?” Bellamy asked. He hadn’t spent a lot of time talking to Jackson, but he did check in from time to time. 

“I tried to talk to Clarke about it, but she didn’t want to talk about it” he shrugged “since she didn’t confirm it either way, I did the next best thing and helped take care of Madi” he glanced at his friend “I know I should’ve said or done something else, but all I had was a hunch.”

“It’s okay” Bellamy patted his friend’s shoulder “I appreciate you looking out for her.”

“Your turn” Jackson stared at him. 

“I had my fair share of flings in New York” Bellamy admitted, “but almost a year ago, I met a girl. She was beautiful, smart and educated. She worked in the financial district, and was just starting her career.” He went on to tell his friend how they’d meet for coffee or drinks, but didn’t get too serious. Not at first, at least. “Eventually, we became a little more than friends, but still nothing serious. Then one day, she decided maybe it was time we took things to the next level.” 

“And yet, here you are back in Arkadia” Jackson shrugged.

“Yeah, a few months after things got more serious, then one day she just pulled away. I could tell something was wrong, but she wasn’t talking” Bellamy shrugged. “A few weeks later, she moved out, left me a note telling me why” he sighed.

“Which was?” Jackson prompted. 

Belamy sighed heavily “she was pregnant, didn’t want to ruin her chances at a big promotion, so she…” he trailed off. 

“And she didn’t tell you until after” Jackson murmured “wow that’s brutal. “Sorry man, that has to hurt.”

“It did” Bellamy nodded in agreement. “I resigned from my teaching job and came home.”

“Only to find you had a daughter you never knew about” Jackson grunted. “That had to be some bombshell.”

“Just a little” Bellamy agreed “I was so angry with Clarke” he confessed. “But then we talked and while I don’t think she tried as hard as she could have, she wasn’t the only one at fault.” He looked at a picture of Madi on the wall. “I may have missed the first six years, but at least I get to watch her grow up, which is more than I can say for…” his voice trailed off. 

Jackson patted his back “I’m sorry man, that had to suck.” 

“It did” he nodded “but being home helps, and having Madi helps.” A smile lit up his face. “She asked me to read to her last night.”

Jackson laughed “she’s a good kid, always has been.” He laughed softly “a little spoiled thought.’ 

Bellamy smirked “gee I wonder why” he laughed. 

Jackson laughed “just doing my best to be a good friend” he shrugged. “So, you and Clarke?” he arched his eyebrows.

“Not going to happen” Bellamy declared “we have a lot to work through before that is even a possibility.”

“Uh-huh” Jackson grunted “I saw the way you were looking at her. It’ll happen again...soon” he laughed. 

“Look I admit when it’s just the two of us, there’s a pull there” he admitted “but there is the elephant in the room t

“Just don’t write her off” Jackson cautioned “I know she kept a big secret from you, and I know that wasn’t fair to you or to Madi, but she…”

Bellamy held up his hands, “I get it” he nodded “but we owe it to Madi to figure things out before we complicate them even more.” Jackson nodded, he had a good point. Madi deserved better. 

“Hey what do you say we forget about this depressing crap and go get some free booze at Murphy’s?” Jackson slapped Bellamy’s shoulders.

“Sounds like a plan to me” he grinned, turning off the TV.

Octavia had told Bellamy that Murphy bought a bar and grill, but he was surprised that it was so family friendly, or at least as family friendly as a bar could be. “Well look what the wind blew in” Murphy greeted them as they entered his establishment. “It’s about time you visited me.”

“We’re here for free beer” Jackson sat down on a barstool “so hit me, bartender.”

“For you two, I’ll make an exception” Murphy laughed, placing two cold beers down in front of them. “Don’t tell Monty and Jasper though” he snorted.

“Gee, I can’t imagine why,” Bellamy laughed. It was well known in their circle the two of them could drink circles around the others. 

“So, how’s things?” Bellamy leaned against the counter. It was still a little early for the bar crowd, so he had time to visit with his friends. 

“Good’ Bellamy nodded “it’s good to be home,” he grinned.

“It’s good to have you home” Murphy agreed.

“How are things with Clarke and Madi?” Murphy asked.

“Going okay” Bellamy smiled “I got to spend a little time with Madi yesterday.”

“She’s a great kid” Murphy agreed.

“She told me how you kidnap her and take her to chuck-e-cheese all the time” Bellamy laughed.

“Sometimes it's hard to figure out who the actual kid is” Jackson chimed in. 

“Watch it mister or the next beer will be on you” Murphy warned.

They sat for a while chatting about New York, old times and old friends before the door opened. “Hey bartender” Raven’s voice filtered in, “we’re hungry” she grinned at him.

Bellamy groaned, if Raven was here that meant Clarke wasn’t far behind. While seeing her wasn’t a problem, being around her in that little dress that had her pushed up and pushed out. Not to mention the heels she was wearing. The last thing he needed was his friends giving him a hard time about his attraction to her. 

“Damn Griffin” he heard Murphy exclaim “letting it all hang out, huh?” he grinned cheekily.

“Blame her '' Clarke growled, pointing to Raven, still tugging at her short dress. 

Bellamy turned to look at her, still affected by the way she looked. He saw how uncomfortable she looked in the dress Raven had chosen and shrugged off his jacket, passing it to her. 

“Thanks,” she murmured, putting it on. The jacket hung just above her knees, longer than the dress Raven had picked out for her. Though it did little to deter from what he’d already seen earlier.

Following the act, Raven scowled at him, while Jackson and Murphy laughed, giving him knowing looks. “What?” he murmured “she was clearly uncomfortable” he justified.

“And it in no way helped you to cover her up, right?” Murphy chuckled. 

“Not really” Bellamy admitted “some things you can’t unsee” he sighed. 

“You like her” Murphy narrowed his eyes at him. 

“Yeah, I do” he admitted “I shouldn’t, but even six years ago, when we weren’t even friends yet, there was something” he said.

“Clearly” Murphy smirked “hence Madi’s very existence.”

“Well you know what they say about the line between love and hate” Jackson shrugged.

“Who said anything about love?” Bellamy shook his head.

“Please, you were in New York for six years and never had more than passing fling with anyone” Murphy pointed eyed him. “You have drunker hate sex once with Clarke Griffin, resulting in a child, and now you can’t take your eyes off of her…” he trailed off. 

“That’s not love” Bellamy denied “that’s attraction, even you noticed how hot she looked.”

“The difference is I can take my eyes off of her, you can’t” Murphy laughed. 

“You guys should do it already” Raven blew an exasperated breath at Clarke. 

“Do what?” Clarke shrugged. She didn’t dare look at the bar. She already felt Bellamy’s eyes on her. 

Raven scowled at her “okay Meg” she sighed “go ahead and play dumb, but your Hercules is right over there, and we all know it” she murmured.

“I think you’ve seen one disney movie too many” Clarke swore. 

There was a noisy conversation as Emori, Maya and Harper entered the bar, walking over to them. “Hey girls, are you ready to party?” Harper sat down next to Clarke. “Nice jacket” she grinned.

“Bellamy gave it to her” Raven sighed “said she looked uncomfortable, so he gave her his jacket.”

“You two are a pair” Harper laughed, “you should just do it already” she shook her head.

“That’s what I said” Raven rolled her eyes.

“Enough” Clarke demanded “I’m not saying the draw isn’t there. It is, despite everything, it is, but he just got back and just found out about Madi. This is not the time to start something.” 

“She has a point” Maya chimed in.

“Thank you” Clarke sighed, smiling gratefully at her. 

“Speaking of Madi” Harper changed the subject “how is she reacting to Bellamy?”

Clarke laughed “they’re like two peas in a pod” she laughed softly, telling them what she saw in Madi’s bedroom yesterday. “I swear it isn’t enough for her to look like him, she has to act like him, too?” she shook her head.

“Poor Clarke” Raven chuckled “you’re so tortured.”

“So, what’s the plan for tonight?” Harper asked “cause hanging out in your boyfriend’s bar all night is not my idea of fun” she cocked her head.

“He’s not my boyfriend” Raven rolled her eyes.

“More like her boy toy” Clarke laughed softly, glad the conversation had moved on from her and Bellamy. She looked at Raven “enjoying the hot seat?” she grinned wickedly at her friend.

“I can handle it” she retorted “can you?” Then she turned to Harper, “I thought we’d go to that new club up the street” she answered her friend. 

“The one with the bubble party?” Maya asked.

Raven nodded, but Clarke arched her eyebrows “that sounds like...fun” she shook her head, “nothing like getting felt up by somebody you can’t see.”

Raven groaned “you are such a fuddy duddy” she sighed. 

“Clarke, you’re barely over 25, don’t be so quick to grow up” Harper pleaded. 

“I’ve got a six-year-old that needs me to be responsible” she reminded them.

“Said six year old is with her grandmother, and we all know you won’t be drinking, so you’ll be safe” Raven added.

“Fine, but I want to be home early” she sighed.

“Yes, grandma” Raven rolled her eyes “we’ll have you home by ten.”

Clarke laughed “It doesn’t have to be that early” she smirked “but I have an early class…”

“Okay, okay we got it” Raven shook her head, pointing at their food which had just arrived. “Let’s eat, so grandma can have a little fun and get home.”

  
  



	8. Chapter 8

“Bye boys” Raven waved at them as she, Harper, Maya and Clarke “we’re off to have some fun before grandma here has to go to bed.”

Bellamy smirked at her last comment, accepting his jacket as Clarke slipped it off and handed it to him. 

“Where are you off to?” Murphy asked.

“The foam club” Raven told him “Maybe, I’ll come by after we take grandma home.”

“Or just stop by here on the way home, and grandpa here can take grandma home” Murphy chuckled, knowing Bellamy wouldn’t last much longer than Clarke. The two of them really were the perfect couple. “Then you can stay here with me.”

“Sounds like a plan to me” she shrugged, herding the girls out the door.

“Grandpa? Bellamy cocked his head.

“Tell me you aren’t dying to get out of here right now and back to some boring documentary?” Murphy arched his eyebrows. 

Bellamy shrugged “is there something wrong with not wanting to be out with the other idiots in the wee hours of the morning?” 

Beside him, Jackson laughed “not if you are an old man” he nudged Bellamy.

“Whatever” Bellamy rolled his eyes “some of us just aren’t down to party.”   
Murphy groaned at his use of slang “stop with young person slang, grandpa” he rolled his eyes.

“What’s a foam club?” Bellamy asked.

“Did you live under a rock in New York?” he rolled his eyes. “A foam club is a dance club with the floor covered in foam.”

“Sounds like a great place to get in a little bit of trouble” Bellamy murmured.

Jackson chuckled at him. Murphy rested his head on the bar, then looked up “you really are an old grandpa” he sighed.

Bellamy sat quietly for a minute, thinking about what his friends had said. While he loved his friends, their complete lack of ability to focus on anything beyond the right now, bothered him. He knew they didn’t say or do the things they said to make him feel bad or laugh at him. He also knew none of them never really understood how quickly he had to grow up. Having to raise his sister took away his chance to live the life his friends got to live. And while, he would do it all over again, it kind of made him sad. 

“If I’m not back before Clarke gets here, tell her to sit tight” he nodded at Jackson.

“Everything all right?” Jackson asked, it wasn’t like Bellamy to get all worked up over things. Then again, nobody had seen or heard from Bellamy, except for Octavia in six years. “You’re an ashole” he glared at Murphy, before following Bellamy out the door. 

Bellamy was already in his car by the time Jackson caught up to him. He opened the passenger door and slid into the seat, looking at Bellamy, a concerned look on his face.  
“Don’t let Murphy get to you” he sighed “we both know what and asshat he is.”

“It’s not Murphy, well it kind of is. I mean he’s not wrong” Bellmy looked over at his friend. “I’m not like the rest of you” he spoke softly. “Partying is not my thing, is that so wrong?” he asked. 

“No man it’s not” Jackson put a hand on his shoulder. “Anyone who knows the life you were forced to live knows why. The same could be said for Clarke” he reasoned. “Both of you were forced to grow up way too young, and I don’t mean because of Madi” he looked at his friend. 

“I know you know that, andI l know Murphy is always going to be Murphy” Bellamy sighed, I don’t know why I acted the way I did” he admitted. Moving to New York was a big change in his life. He felt normal there, but then all those things happened with Echo and he came home, which should have been easy. Unfortunately, that too was a big change, especially when he found out about Maddi.

“Dude, you had a big change in your life, and not your first” Jackson smiled, “that has to be hard. Even Murphy knows that, he just has hoof in mouth disease sometimes” he laughed.

“So, you coming back in?” Jackson nodded in the direction of the bar. 

Bellamy shook his head “I think I might go check out this foam bar, wanna come?” he asked.

Jackson shrugged “sure, we’ll let Murphy stew a while, see if he figures out how not to be an asshole” he put his seatbelt on. 

“Don’t count on it” Bellamy smirked, putting the car in gear. The foam bar wasn’t far from Murphy’s and apparently was still enjoying the popularity of its newness. The line to get in wrapped around the building. He was sure they wouldn’t stand a chance of getting in.

“Park over there” Jackson pointed to a spot beside the club “I’ll get us in.”

Bellamy watched as Jackson talked to the guy in the doorway, the bouncer he supposed, though he didn’t look like much of one. They laughed and hugged, talking for a few moments before Jackson motioned for Bellamy to join them. Bellamy locked his car, stuck the keys in his pocket and walked over to him. “Nate Miller this is Bellamy Blake, friend and Octavia’s brother” he pointed at Bellamy. “Bellamy, Nate”

Miller stuck his hand out “pleased to meet you Bellamy, call me Miller, everyone else does” he grinned lifting the velvet rope and ushering them in. There was a groan and sounds of protest from the line. “You want to stay out here all night?” Miller turned his attention to the crowd, who went silent at his words.

“Thanks man, when you get off come find us” Jackson hugged him again. Miller agreed, telling them to have fun.

“Wow” Bellamy laughed when he got into the club. The dance floor located below looked like someone had dumped an entire bottle of bubble bath in it and turned the faucet on. “Is this even safe?” he asked.

“Perfectly safe, brother” Jackson laughed, nudging him forward “it looks a little daunting, but it is a ton of fun” he told him. “Trust me” he grinned at Bellamy’s expression.

“That’s how they say F-you in New York” Bellamy retorted. 

“Well, you’re not in New york anymore” Jackson snickered, “so let’s go find the girls and have a little fun.”

It didn’t take long to find the girls, but when they did Clarke wasn’t with them. “Where’s Clarke?” he asked. 

Raven scowled, nodding at a table in the corner. “She said she wanted to check on Madi, but I think she’s just hiding. This isn’t really her scene.”

That was something Bellamy understood, it wasn’t his scene either. “I’ll go talk to her” he looked over at her. 

“That should go well” Raven smirked “you aren’t much better” she pointed out.

“And yet, I’m here” he countered, before walking over to Clarke. “That doesn’t look like dancing to me” he stood next to her.

“I was checking on Madi” she held up her phone. He took the phone out of her hand, sliding it in his pocket. “We both know she’s fine” he looked at her, holding his hand out, “dance with me princess, I triple dog dare you” 

“I can barely walk in these things” she held out her stiletto clad foot “and you want me to dance in them?” 

He knelt at her feet, his hands skimming her ankles for the clasp of the offending shoe. Clarke sucked in a breath at his touch, biting her lip to keep the sound of it hidden. He found the clasp removing the first shoe, then made quick work of removing the other one. He stood up, arms crossed over his chest, “next excuse?” he cocked his head knowing there would be one. 

“I don’t know this music” she shrugged. He held a finger up, and walked over to the DJ. The Man nodded at his request. By the time, he reached Clarke again, the tones of her favorite AC/DC song began pouring out of the speakers. “Why?” she shook her head.

“Live a little princess” he held his hand out again, acutely aware of the fact that he too was recently reminded that he needed to do the same thing.

“You remember what happened the last time you told me that?” she challenged. 

Actually he did. Oddly enough, it was the only thing he remembered from that night. He didn’t know how he got home, but he could tell you the way she felt wrapped around him, the sounds she made as he pushed in and out of her, the way she tasted when he kissed her. Bellamy closed his eyes, calming his thoughts. Tonight was not about having that kind of fun. Tonight was about them reconnecting as friends, as co-parents, the rest would work itself out as it was supposed to.

“Come on princess” he took her hand and pulled her to her feet “I know you like this song, and I know you’ll like the next one too” he grinned.

Clarke shook her head, but allowed him to pull her into the foamy dance floor ‘I don’t dance well” she whined.

“Trust me, nobody will be able to see you anyway” he laughed “and if they do and make fun of you, I’ll flatten them for you”

“Why are you doing this?” she asked.

“Because I was reminded today that you and I need to live a little. It’s okay to stay home and enjoy a good movie and pizza night, but once in a while you have to do something else” he looked into her eyes.

“I don’t know Bellamy, what if…” he put a finger on her lips. 

“No what ifs tonight, no excuses” he shook his head, keeping eye contact. “I know it’s not our thing, but it is theirs”,he pointed to the barely visible outline of their friends a few feet away “and since they are willing to sit at home and watch movies with us, we should be willing to do this.” He saw the resolve in her eyes fading “I know you like being in control” his tone was soft, “but just once, let go and let someone else be in control.” Her nod was almost in perceptible, and he could see the fear in her eyes, but she nodded and allowed him to pull her into the foam as another of her favorite songs came blaring out.

“What did you do, give him a playlist?” she snorted. 

“Maybe” Bellamy grinned, “you know you love these songs” he grinned. It always struck him how straightlaced Clarke loved bands like AC/DC, Warrant and Def Leppard. The DJ started playing popular dance songs starting with The Wobble and much to his and everyone’s surprise, she came to life.

“What did you say to her?” Raven sidled up to him. 

“Nothing, I swear” he held his hands up “she just loves this crap” he rolled his eyes. 

“Hell, if she is going to dance we should too” Raven tugged him into the foam. Bellamy laughed softly wondering what the hell he got himself into. 

Two hours later, Clarke collapsed onto a chair next to Bellamy “thanks” she grinned at him “I did have fun.” 

He smirked “I couldn’t tell” he laughed softly “you want a drink?” he asked, offering her a glass of water. 

She nodded “I need food” she declared. “Not here, let’s go to diner by the house, they have the best Chicken fried Steak.”

“Chicken Fried Steak, huh?” he laughed “I’ll tell Raven we’re leaving” he nodded “you put your shoes back on. 

“Ugh, I hate those shoes” she groaned. 

“Too bad princess, you should’ve fought harder for other shoes” Bellamy laughed walking toward Raven. 

“Have you met Raven?” she snorted.

A half hour later, she and Bellamy sat at the diner. They had ordered food and were waiting for it to come. “Who’d have known you had moves Griffin?”he laughed.

“Please, it was just line dancing” she rolled her eyes. “Everybody knows how to do that.” 

Bellamy scoffed “nope, not everybody princess” he shook his head.

Clarke laughed “I beg to differ” she cocked her head “I saw you dancing.” 

Their food arrived and they lapsed into a comfortable silence, while they ate. “So, why did you show up at the club?” she asked him. 

“Murphy called me an old man” he growled. 

Clarke laughed “I’m not sure it’s the first time.”

He shrugged “no, but I wanted to see what a foam club was” he admitted. 

“And?” she looked at him.

“Overrated” he laughed “but it was a little fun” he grinned.

“I guess, but now I want to finish eating, go home and watch a movie. Do you think I’ve socialized enough for a while?” she sighed.

He laughed “I think so” he agreed, noticing she was pushing the food on her plate around, rather than eating it. “Let me get the check and we’ll go home.”  
Once they got home, Clarke kicked off the offending shoes and went to her room to change, returning quickly in some yoga pants and a shirt that hung just past her hips. Bellamy turned his attention to the DVD cabinet and began looking at the movies there. Clarke had also gotten some drinks and snacks from the kitchen for them before settling into a corner of the couch.She raise her legs planting them on the couch with a deep sigh.

After Bellamy got the DVD loaded, he turned to look at her. She was snuggled into the couch, feet perched on a pillow, somehow looking just as gorgeous in yoga pants and a ragged t-shirt as she did in the red dress she was wearing earlier. 

“What?” she asked, feeling the heat of his gaze.

“Feel better?” he smirked.

“OMG yes” she sighed pulling her legs back to make room for him,. Bellamy sat down on the opposite end of the couch and used the remote in his hand to start the movie before, picking up her feet and placing them in his lap. He began tracing small, firm circles on the balls of her foot. 

Clarke moaned, dropping her head back against the couch, “i'm never wearing those shoes again she declared. Bellamy laughed softly, doing the same to the other foot. He moved his hands further to her calf, also applying firm pressure there. After wearing those shoes and being on her feet, his massage was nothing short of heaven, “God yes” Clarke sighed as he did the same to her other calf. 

Bellamy looked at her. Her eyes were closed, her breath coming in low moans as he worked the knotted muscles. He almost wished she hadn’t changed out of her dress. He could imagine reaching under the hem and.. 

Before the thought cleared his mind, Bellamy gripped her calves, dragging her swiftly into his lap. Surprised, Clarke reached her arms around his neck, staring into his dilated, passion glazed eyes. “Bell…” she began, but he cut her sealing his lips over hers. The kiss was simple at first, just a soft touch, but he quickly realized one chaste kiss was never going to be enough. 

He threaded his fingers in her hair, pulling her closer, his other hand on her lower back, pulling her body into his. He licked her lips with his tongue, poking and prodding until she opened her mouth, their tongues doing a dual dance. The kiss intensified taking away their ability to breathe, yet neither of them were willing to back off just yet. 

Feeling the need to breath, Clarke tipped her head back, turning Bellamy’s attention to her jawline. He nuzzled her neck and her earlobe taking it between his teeth, biting softly. Clarke gasped at the rush of warmth in her ear. Her breath hitched in her throat as she clung to him, pressing her body into his.. 

“Bellamy...We...can’t…” she panted out breathlessly. There were still so many things that needed to be said or done before they took this step or even the next one.

“I know” his breath also came in heavy gasps, as he eased the pressure of his lips. He hated it, but he knew she was right. With a ragged sigh, he lifted her off his lap, settling her back against his chest and held her there with an arm around her waist, willing himself to make this enough...for now.

He pulled the blanket off the back off the back of the couch, covering them both up, content to hold her. They’d watched maybe fifteen minutes of the movie, when her breath evened out and he she went to sleep curled against him. “Goodnight princess” he smiled down at her, kissing her softly one time.


	9. Chapter 9

Clarke stirred in Bellamy’s arms, waking him up. He groaned, he knew there was a reason he hurried up and finished his bedroom when he got home. This couch was lumpy as hell, but there was a perk to it. He pushed the hair out of Clarke’s face, staring down at her. It felt good to hold her, he hadn’t slept that well in a long time. 

His thoughts drifted back to the foam club the night before. Fun was not a way his friends would necessarily describe him. Nerd, bookworm, grandpa, those were terms he was familiar with. Then again, he was forced to grow up pretty young. While all of his friends were sowing their youthful oats, he was busy raising his sister. Now when they wanted a place to enjoy movies and pizza or an underage party, they came to him since he already had his own house.

The sound of the front door opening broke into his thoughts “I’m home” Raven made her way into the living room. Bellamy shushed her, pointing at the still sleeping Clarke. Raven smirked “well, it’s about time” she laughed softly. 

He rolled his eyes “we were watching a movie and she fell asleep” he whispered. 

“Yeah that seems a little more your speed than a foam club” Raven laughed softly “but who knew Clarke could let loose like that?” she laughed.

“The club was fun” he agreed, grinning “and Clarke can be fun, you just have to find her niche.”

Raven shook her head “Murphy’s right, the two of you are two peas in a pod” she laughed.   
“Meanwhile, you and Murphy?” he cocked his head at her.

“What? It works?” she shrugged “we have our own strengths and weaknesses that somehow work together well. “And he’s good in bed.” she grinned.

Bellamy rolled his eyes “some things I don’t need to know” he laughed.

Clarke stirred again, turning in her sleep and burrowing under the covers, her head resting on his chest. Bellamy rested her hand in her hair. Raven just smirked “i’m going to shower, you have fun” she laughed. 

“She’s gone, you can open your eyes now” he laughed softly. 

Clarke leaned her head up to look in his eyes “thanks” she murmured. “I didn’t want to deal with her this morning. 

“Gee, I can’t imagine why?” he grinned. Raven tended to be very smug when she knew she was right. He threaded his fingers through her hair, staring into her eyes. He pulled her toward him with his other hand, “good morning” his voice was low and husky. Her attempt to reply was cut off when he bent his head and kissed her. He’d meant it to be a brief, almost chaste kiss, but he knew right away it wasn’t going to be enough. With a low moan, he wrapped his other arm around her, deepening the kiss.

“Get a room” Murphy’s voice broke the moment. Clarke blushed, burying her head in his chest. 

“Go away Murphy” Bellamy shook his head, looking up at his friend, who was laughing at them openly. 

“Sorry, can’t do that” he grinned “today is beach day, so get your asses up and get ready” he commanded. 

Clarke turned her head toward him, still resting on Bellamy’s chest. “You realize it’s not summer yet, right?” she asked.

He shrugged, “it isn’t that cold, besides you have a kid-free weekend for once Griffin, enjoy it.”

Clarke grinned at him “oooh Madi is going to be soooo mad at you” she laughed “I’m going to tell her you went to the beach without her.”

“Go ahead Griffin” he retorted “I’ll tell her you were kissing Bellamy. We’ll see what takes priority in her mind” he grinned wickedly. 

Bellamy laughed as Clarke turned her head and groaned against his chest “I think Murphy won that round” he traced a finger down her arm. 

“Shut up or I’ll never kiss you again” she growled. 

“Is that a challenge, princess?” he asked, drawing her closer.

“None of that '' Murphy wagged a finger at them “get up and get ready to go to the beach” he walked over and tugged the blanket off them.

Bellamy sighed, holding onto Clarke and propelling them into a sitting position “come on” he grinned at her “we’ll drown Murphy, while we’re there” he grinned, kissing her softly.

As it turned out, the weather was perfect for a day at the beach. It was just warm enough to splash around in the water without being too cold to sit on the beach as Clarke was. Bellamy watched her as she set up her easel and paint, forgetting that a day at the beach for her was on where she spent the day painting. The sun, the sand, the scenery was her biggest muse.

“Come on Griffin” he walked over to her “time to stop working and start playing” he held his hand out.

“This is playing” she countered.

“This” he pointed to the easel “is what you do everyday, as part of your job. That” he pointed to the beach, where their friends were splashing in the water “is playing.” Clarke glanced up, it did look like they were having fun. “So, did you wear a swimsuit or are you going into the lake like that?” he cocked his head. Clarke watched him from where she sat perched on a rock. The glint in his eyes told her, he was serious about throwing her in the lake fully clothed. And since, she would need her clothes later…

“Fine” she sighed dramatically, standing up. She pulled her shirt over her head and leaned over as she wiggled out of her shorts giving Bellamy a look at her perfect breast, barely contained in the swimsuit top. She stood up “let’s go” she sighed. 

Bellamy remembered to breathe after a few minutes. It was amazing how good Clarke looked in a simple one-piece compared to the way most girls did in a barely there bikini. She put her hand in his and he pulled her to her feet, holding for a few minutes longer than necessary, before dipping his head to kiss her softly. That was something he would never grow tired of. 

“They’re going to say something if you keep doing that” she laughed softly as he grabbed her hand and began walking to the beach. 

“Complaining, princess?” he chuckled softly.

She shook her head “no, but don’t you think it’s odd that after all this time, we find ourselves here?” she asked.

He laughed softly “not really” he smiled at her. He was going to make a joke about a fine line between loving someone and hating them, but thought better of it. “You want to know what happened in New York?” he looked at her. “I’ll tell you sometime.” Telling her what happened in New York would help her make a little more sense of the way things were progressing between them. “But first let’s go see if we can drown Murphy, then have a little fun” he tugged her forward. 

“Well,look who finally joined the party” Raven snickered as they neared the water, still holding hands. She smirked at them, but said nothing. 

Bellamy marched toward Murphy, a wicked grin on his face “I think it’s time I made good on my promise to drown you” he chuckled.

“Bring it on Blake” Murphy laughed “if you can…” he taunted. Bellamy dove under water, catching Murphy’s ankle, making him fall to the side. He caught himself before going under though and mocked Bellamy for missing, when he teetered unexpectedly, when Bellamy grabbed his other ankle. Bellamy laughed when Murphy fell into the water and came up sputtering. 

“Nice” Murphy laughed at him “and lucky.” he lunged for Bellamy, who was too fast for him. Bellamy effectively dodged Murphy, who made a grab for Clarke. She yelped as he scooped her up in his arms “ready to fly Griffin?” he laughed tossing her in the air. She landed in the water a few feet away, rising out the water with a sputtering cough. 

“Hey” she protested “I didn’t do anything to you” she put her hands on her hips. 

“You think I play fair?” he laughed coming at her again before Bellamy ambushed him, knocking him into the water. 

“My hero” Clarke laughed softly, dodging as Murphy reached for her again. This time she sidestepped him and came to stand next to Raven. “Boys” she shook her head. 

“Sometimes, they suck” Raven agreed “so you and Bellamy, huh?” she glanced at her friend.

“It’s nothing” Clarke shrugged “just a few kisses.”

“It’s nothing for now” Raven countered “but it will be something, and soon” she swore. “I’ve seen the way he looks at you” she declared. “And the way you look at him, when you think no one is looking.”

“Hello princess” Bellamy appeared behind her. He scooped her up in his arms, she gasped wrapping her arms around his neck. He laughed advancing a few feet forward before launching her into the air. 

“You suck” She laughed, when she came out of the water. 

“I’d be happy to show you well I suck anytime, princess” he retorted. Raven smirked at her behind his head, giving her an ‘i told you so’ look.

The four of them romped in the water for a while before collapsing on the beach. “When does everyone else arrive?” Clarke asked. Traditionally, when they had a beach day, it ended with a big bonfire, cookout and drinking party. 

“They should be here soon” Raven answered, “Harper and Monty are going shopping for the food and booze.”

Bellamy watched as Clarke returned to her easel and began painting again. He smiled, watching her as she worked. She looked so peaceful when she worked. 

“So you and Clarke, huh?” Raven walked over to him.

He shrugged “We’re taking things slowly, but yeah” he agreed. “That okay with you?” he asked. 

“Depends” Raven put her hands on her hips “you plan on staying around this time?” she asked. 

He nodded “even if that wasn’t the plan, it is now. I have a daughter to think about.”

“So you’ve forgiven her then?” she asked. 

“Yeah,” he nodded “I mean, I wish she or Octavia or anyone would have told me” he sighed. “I could’ve watched my daughter grow up, but that was the past and this is the future” he watched her paint. “Whatever that brings.”

The others arrived a short time later. Bellamy and Murphy built a bonfire on the beach, while Harper, Monty, Jasper and Maya set up the food and booze on folding tables. Clarke and Raven gathered driftwood to keep it going. Still others waited around talking and drinking. One of Clarke’s friend’s Wells and his girlfriend Sasha showed up as well as Octavia and Lincoln. Lincoln brought a friend as well. The long haired adonis, who was introduced as Roan, kept staring at Clarke, making Bellamy crazy. 

“Avoiding me big brother?” Octavia walked over to him, handing him a beer. 

“Maybe” he replied. He kind of was. The last person he needed to talk to was his sister. She was the only other person who did know about Madi, and who had ample opportunity to tell him and yet she didn’t.

“You’re upset because I didn’t tell you” Octavia guessed. He nodded, without saying a word. He walked toward the rock Clarke was leaning against earlier, arms crossed over his chest.  
“I should have” she sighed. “I wasn’t sure how to tell you or how you would take it” she sighed heavily. “I’m sorry” she bit her lower lip.

“You know I would’ve wanted to be here for her, for them” her words were terse. 

“I know. I’m sorry” a tear rolled down her cheek “you were so happy and living the life you always wanted after so many years. I couldn’t do that to you” she looked at him. 

He laughed softly “Funny, Clarke said the same thing” he murmured.

“Was I wrong? She asked. 

“To say I was happy, no” he nodded his head “I was happy. For the first time in my life, I wasn’t the biggest nerd in the room” he admitted. “Were you both wrong for not telling me, yeah, you were” he sighed. “But it doesn’t matter now, that was six years ago, and while I did miss all of Madi’s firsts, and so much more, I have the rest of her life to get to know her.”

“I’m really sorry Bellamy” she reached for him “I don’t know what else to say.”

“It’s okay” he hugged her “this too shall pass.”

“I love you big brother” she sighed, kissing his cheek. 

“I love you too” he sighed “even when you piss me off” he laughed. 

“You should be used to that by now” she retorted, grabbing his hands “come on, I want more beer.”

Bellamy nursed his second beer, as he watched Clarke talk to Lincoln’s friend, Roan. He cringed when she put an arm on his bulging muscle, laughing at something he said. “How well do they know each other?” he leaned over to Murphy, who stood beside him. 

“Jealous?” he grinned at his friend. 

“Just answer the question” Bellamy sighed. 

“Relax man, they’re just friends, have been for years” he looked at them. “Though he would willingly be more if she would let him.” Bellamy grunted, it looked to him like she was flirting with the muscled adonis. 

“Why hasn’t she?” Bellamy asked.

Murphy shrugged “I really don’t know, all she ever says is Madi deserves better than having a string of men in and out of her life.”

“What do you think?” he asked.

“I think she’s looking for something in a guy, she hasn’t found yet. It’s like she’s always comparing them to some imaginary guy who has every perfect character trait she’s ever wanted” he shrugged. 

Bellamy had heard that a time or two from the girls he’d dated in New York. He never knew how to respond to their complaints. Being home, here with Clarke had brought so much into focus. He scowled as she laughed at something Roan had said, throwing her head back. 

“Come on man, I’ll introduce you to Roan, he’s not a bad guy. Kind of an ass sometimes, but he does come from money” Murphy shrugged. They made their way over to where Clarke and Roan stood by the bonfire. It struck Bellamy as odd how at ease Clarke was with Roan. She didn’t always do well in social situations, but with him she did fine.

“Hey man” Roan greeted Murphy “how ya doing?”

“Good man, long time, no see” Murphy grinned at him, turning to Bellamy “this is Bellamy Blake, he is…”

“Madi’s father, I’m guessing” Roan held out his hand, “that explains a lot” he glanced, noticing the way Clarke's attention was diverted to him. 

“And Octavia’s brother” Murphy added, though that fact didn’t seem to matter to Roan. Roan glanced between Clarke and Bellamy, realizing why hard as he tried, Clarke didn’t respond to his advances. 

“Who the hell invited her?” Clarke growled lowly. Bellamy followed her gaze to a petite blonde with curves and legs that went on for days. Any red blooded male, including him would appreciate that look. 

“Who is that?” he asked appreciatively watching her walk toward them. 

“Hi I’m Bree” she moved stealthily to his side “and who might you be?” she purred, curling her hands around his arm. She stared up at him through big blue eyes. Clarke shook her head at the blonde’s obvious attempts to attract Bellamy. 

“I’m Bellamy” he answered her, casting an appreciative glance over her scantily-clad body. She’d come to the beach, dressed to impress. The tiny shorts she wore barely covered anything and she was nearly spilling out of the bikini top.

“What are you doing here?” Clarke grunted. She knew she was overreacting, but the way Bellamy was staring at her irritated Clarke. “You know what I don’t even care, just don’t start a bunch of crap like you did last time” she sighed, walking away. Roan followed her, leaving only Murphy standing next to him.

Bellamy glanced helplessly at Murphy. He appreciated the look of the leggy blonde still clinging to him, but he’d seen a lot of girls like her in New York. He’d even slept with a few of them. Despite her acute attractiveness, he had no interest in her or what she was clearly offering. 

“There’s beer on the table, Bree” Murphy nodded in the direction of the bonfire, “why don’t you go get us one.”

“Sure thing” she smiled coyly at Bellamy before walking away.

“Dude, that was a gift she’s trying to give you” Murphy watched her walk away. 

Bellamy shook his head “she’s definitely a looker” he agreed.

“But you’re not interested, huh” he asked.

Bellamy laughed “a couple of years ago, I would have, but I don’t want that anymore” he looked over at Clarke, who was talking to Roan. She kept glancing back at them. “Do you want it?” he asked.

“Not that” Murphy drawled “that’s been everywhere. It’s fun to look at though, right?” he smirked. Bellamy nodded in agreement, but looking was all he wanted to do. He didn’t stop to think if the reason was because of Clarke or because of everything he’d gone through in New York, but he didn’t want Bree.


	10. Chapter 10

Bellamy could feel the glare of Clarke’s anger across the beach. Bree, having returned to his side after bringing beer to him and Murphy had attached herself to his arm. By his own admittance, he hadn’t tried hard enough to shake her off. Truth be told, he was enjoying Clarke’s reaction, though he didn’t want to push it too hard. It wasn’t his goal to piss her off so bad that she stayed mad at him. 

“Come on Clarke” Roan shook his head “you know Bree just latched onto him because he is new blood. 

“Yeah well, he isn’t trying too hard to separate himself now is he?”she glanced over them. 

“So is he the one?” Roan asked. 

“I don’t know” she shrugged “before he left I couldn’t stand him, and the feeling was mutual.”

“And yet the two of you have a child” Roan pointed out “so, what happened?” 

“Drunken sex against a bathroom door at his sister’s wedding” she murmured. 

“Classy Griffin” Roan chuckled “real classy.”

“Like you’ve never done that” she rolled her eyes.

“Drunken sex, yes” he admitted “against a bathroom door, no” he laughed. 

“Whatever” she shook her head “I’m going to get another beer.”

Bellamy watched her walk away and untangled himself from Bree to follow Clarke. “Hey” he put a hand on her shoulder “are you okay?”

“Sure” she shrugged “why wouldn’t I be?” 

He turned her to look at him, tipping her chin. “Bree is definitely hot” he whispered “but she’s not who I want” he declared, closing his lips over hers. 

Clarke wrapped her arms around his neck “Are you sure?” she asked.

“Positive” he grinned “pulling her closer “now about Roan?”

She laughed “he’s just a friend” she assured him. “Let’s take a walk” she took his hand. Together, they walked to shore where the water lapped over the edge soothingly. 

“So, where do we go from here?” he asked. 

“I don’t know” she admitted “where do we go from here?” 

“We take it slow” he took her hand “one day at a time.” They walked back to the bonfire hand-in-hand, passing Roan and Bree as they did. Bree had latched herself onto him, intent on going home with someone tonight. Clarke looked at him and laughed. “Have fun” she mouthed. He shot her pleading look, but she shrugged and continued walking with Bellamy.

“You ready to go home?” he asked. 

She nodded “I’m tired” she declared. 

“Let’s go get your easel and paint and we’ll head home.” he told her. After they gathered her things, they said goodbye and headed out. Once they arrived at home, Bellamy suggested a movie, but Clarke declared she was too tired and would fall asleep again. She preferred not to do so on the couch. “So, we can watch it on the TV in your room” he suggested. 

“Bellamy, we can’t..” she looked at him. 

“Hey, no pressure” he assured her “I just want to hold you, maybe steal a kiss or two” he replied “and I don’t want to sleep on that damn lumpy couch.”

She laughed,”okay, but I warn you, I won’t last long. I’m so tired.”

“Then I’ll watch movies, while you sleep” he grinned “or maybe I’ll watch you sleep.” 

In the end, both of them fell asleep soon after the movie started. Clarke was wrapped in his arms, a blanket covering both of them. 

Clarke had to admit there was something about waking up in Bellamy’s arms that she could get used to. The feelings of his comforting warmth and the way his arm was draped over her stomach made her feel safe, protected, wanted. All the things she’d been missing. There had been a guy or two since Madi, but nothing serious and certainly nothing long term. 

Roan had been a dear and long-time friend, who would have volunteered to be both, but there was something about him that made her hold back. They had an easy kind of friendship, rarely a word of anger had occurred between them. Unlike she and Bellamy, who spent most of their lives at each other’s throats, and yet he was the one who took her against a bathroom door, resulting in their child. He was the one who held her in his arms and made her feel safe, secure. He was the one whose kisses caused her to lose the ability to think. It made little sense to her, but perfect sense to Roan  _ ‘so he’s the one, huh?  _ His words to her last night came back to her. Was Bellamy Blake, once archenemy, now father to her child,  _ THE ONE? _

Bellamy shifted slightly, pulling her with him, closer into his body. She felt his hand on her waist, his hot breath on her neck, his morning erection against her back. She remembered quite vividly what it felt like to have him pushing into her, nuzzling her neck as his body held her in place. She could only imagine what he could do when he was trying to… Clarke shook her head, thoughts like that were a bad idea. They needed to spend time unpacking the last six years before they started thinking about happily ever after or anything like it. 

“Morning” he broke the silence first, kissing the back of her neck.

“Morning” she turned in his arms. She looked into his eyes chocolate eyes, darkened with emotion. He pulled her body into his, crushing her breast against his chest, then settled his lips over hers in a soft, undemanding kiss. 

“‘I’m going to miss this when Madi comes home” he admitted. 

Clarke laughed softly “she’d probably tell you to go for it.” Madi had always talked about meeting Octavia’s brother. Always wondering what it would be like if he came home and made Auntie O her real aunt. 

“Would she now?” he propped himself up on his elbow staring down at her “do tell.” Clarke shrugged, there wasn’t much to tell. She may not have known Bellamy was her father, but she always knew he existed based on the stories Octavia would tell her. Clarke told him some of the stories they’d heard from Octavia. “Don’t believe everything you hear” he cautioned her “especially if they involve women.”

“Did you have a lot of girlfriends?” she asked, genuinely curious, though she was afraid of the answer, though she was afraid to explore why. 

“I wasn’t a monk, but there was no one I was serious about until…” he drew a deep breath. 

“It’s okay Bell, you don’t have to tell me” she took his hand into hers. 

“No, I do need to tell you for a couple of reasons” he declared. 

Clarke listened as he told her the same story he told Jackson a few days ago. “And then you came home to find out about Madi, no wonder you were mad” she sighed. “I’m so sorry Bellamy” she bit her lip “for not being a better person…”

“That’s the thing Clarke” he shrugged “I was angry, I was so angry, but then I realized what a gift I’d been given. I may have lost the ability to love a child I’d never get to meet, but I’d been given another chance to love another child, even if I’d already missed six years. I want to take that chance” he told her. “I want to know why everything I couldn’t find in New York in the women I dated, I find it here with you” he traced her lips with his thumb. “It doesn’t make any sense that I feel that way about you, but I do” he finished softly “and I want to see where this goes.” 

The look in his eyes, the emotion in his tone broke something in her “I want that, too” she admitted, and she did. She wanted to know what it felt like to wake up in his arms often. She wanted to know what it felt like to have him put all of his efforts into making her feel like a woman, not just a moment of stress relief against a bathroom door. 

The air grew thick with emotion. Bellamy bent his head, mere inches separating their lips “Are you sure?” he asked “because I can’t promise I’ll be able to…” she closed the distance, closing her lips over his. Bellamy groaned, deepening the kiss until neither of them could breathe. He moved his mouth to her chin, nuzzling her neck. She clung to him and moaned, spurring him on. He kicked the blankets off of them, tugging and pulling at their clothes until nothing stood between them, then he licked and sucked his way down her body while she clung to him, crying out his name.

“Bellamy please” she begged, her hands pulling him to her. He took her hands into his, stretching the over her head, then entered her with one swift movement, moving in and out of her until the world around them faded away and they both saw stars.

Afterwards, they lay together in a tangled,sweaty mess of legs and arms “It’s neve been like that with anyone else” he confessed, kissing her bare shoulder, his hands tracing a pattern on her now flat stomach where she once carried their daughter. “Stop, they’re ugly” she pushed his hand away. 

“They’re not” he disagreed “this” he kissed each scar on her abdomen “means you loved someone enough to let them change you, and that is not ugly” he declared, licking each one with his tongue, before dropping his head between her thighs. Clarke gasped and bucked pulling at his curls. “Let go princess” he looked into her eyes before burying his face in her again. This time she did, screaming his name when her release came. 

He climbed back up the bed, curling her into his side as sleep claimed then once again. The last coherent thought Bellamy had was that he could get used to waking up like that.

“you know at some point, we have to get out of bed” Bellamy ran his fingers through Clarke’s hair as she laid her head on his chest. After they woke up again, they turned on the TV and watched movies, only getting out of bed to grab a bite to eat and go to the bathroom.

“says who?” Clarke murmured, snuggling against him.

“Our daughter” he laughed softly “unless you want her to catch us like this.” Clarke wore a t-shirt that hung mid-thigh. Bellamy took full advantage of this, skimming his hand down her thigh and between her legs often, making her squirm. 

“Rude” she exclaimed when he removed his hand before she was ready for him to do so. 

“I’ll make it better later” he promised, kissing her softly. They didn’t know when Abby would be bringing Madi home and he’d rather not be caught in a compromising position when she did, by either of them. 

Clarke’s phone rang on the table beside her. She answered it “Hi mom” she greeted Abby when the custom ringtone went off. “yeah, we’re home” she confirmed. Tney talked for a few moments before Clarke finished the call “Love you, too. See you in about fifteen minutes.”

“Fifteen minutes, huh?” Bellamy grinned wickedly “just enough time to shower and get dressed. You want to go first?” he asked. 

“Or we could conserve water” she stretched over him “and take one shower.”

Bellamy chuckled “something tells me neither of us would get very clean in that case” he murmured against her lips. 

“As I recall, you can be very quick when the mood suits you” she kissed him softly. Heaven knows she was already  _ there _ the way he’d been mercilessly teasing her all day with his hands. 

“Good point” he murmured, sitting up. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he stood up and carried her to the bathroom, removing her shirt and dropping it into a pile on the floor as they walked. She helped him shuck his sweats, which he too left on the floor. “I think we were right about here” he whispered against her lips, lifting her onto his erection as they walked into the shower. 

Fifteen minutes later, they were downstairs on the couch when Madi burst in the door “I’m home” she declared throwing herself onto the couch between them. “Hi mommy, Hi Bellamy” she grinned hugging them both. 

“Hi baby” Clarke hugged her, “did you have fun with grandma and grandpa?” she asked. 

Madi nodded grinning as Abby walked in carrying the backpack Madi had packed, plus a few more shopping bags. “Grandma took me shopping” she reached for the bags.

“Of course, she did” Clarke rolled her eyes at her mother “because you needed more clothes and toys.” 

Abby shrugged “what the birthday girl wants, the birthday girl gets, just ask grandpa” she sat down on the chair opposite the couch watching as Madi started rooting through the bags pulling out clothes and piling them on Clarke’s lap, while Bellamy merely smirked at her. 

When she was done, she leaned back against Bellamy and began excitedly showing her new treasures to them. 

“Really mom?” Clarke sighed, folding and packing things. “Where am I supposed to put all those?” 

“Blame grandpa, he took her shopping” Abby held her hands up. 

Bellamy laughed, catching Madi as she jumped into his lap. Abby smiled at that. “I got this for you” Madi pulled out a scrapbook, and spread it across her lap “Grandma helped me, she said this would be neat since you didn’t get to see me grow up.” 

Clarke watched as the two of them flipped through page after page of memories, starting with birth announcements and sonogram pictures. ‘thank you’ she mouthed to her mom, who smiled in response. Clearly, she had either copied items and photos she had or just given her copies to Bellamy.

Bellamy cast a sidelong glance at Clarke, while still focusing on what Madi was telling him. She squeezed his hand, smiling at him. He gripped her fingers in his, keeping her hand in his, a gesture that did not go unnoticed by Abby. She arched her eyes at Clarke, who merely shrugged. 

“Thank you” he kissed Madi’s cheek when she closed the book “I’ll treasure it forever. And thank you” he looked at Abby. 

“you’re welcome” she smiled at him. She could have sworn there were unshed tears in his eyes. 

“Well, I have to get back to grandpa” she stood up “so come give me a hug and a kiss.” 

Madi stood up and walked over to her “I love you grandma” she wrapped her arms around Abby’s waist.

“I love you too, princess” Abby kissed her forehead “now be a good girl and help mommy put your clothes away” she nudged her towards Clarke.

“I’ll start” Bellamy stood up “while you walk your mom out” he picked up the bags, feigning their heaviness, causing Madi to collapse in a fit of giggles.

“Thanks mom, that was very nice of you” Clarke hugged Abby.

“I figured he deserved that much” she shrugged. “Are you two okay?” she asked. 

“We’re good” Clarke nodded “better than good actually” she smiled, blushing slightly.

“I’m glad” Abby hugged her again “you deserve to be happy.”

“I was happy before” Clarke murmured.

“Yeah, but you look happier since Bellamy came back” Abby pointed out. “remember that feeling when you two have a disagreement” she suggested. 

When Clarke joined Madi and Bellamy upstairs, they had already folded and sorted her clothes and were putting them away. She was content to watch the two of them from her position in the doorway. As if sensing her presence, Bellamy looked up at her with a goofy grin on his face. He shooed her out of the room, so she nodded and resumed her position on the couch. 

After a while, Bellamy and Madi joined her downstairs. “I’m hungry mommy” Madi declared, plopping herself in Clarke’s lap. 

“Well, I guess I should find some food then” she laughed softly. 

“Bellamy wants to make pizza” Madi looked at him. 

“Make pizza” she asked. Clarke wasn’t necessarily a gourmet cook, but she had learned enough that she and Madi didn’t starve. Usually Raven did the cooking for them, but if Bellamy wanted to Make Pizza, so be it. 

“Come on rugrat” Bellamy held his hand out “let’s go make mommy the best darn pizza she’s ever had.”

A few hours later, the kitchen had been cleaned up, Madi was in bed, actually sleeping for a change, and her clothes had been put away. Clarke and Bellamy sat on the couch watching a movie. “that was really nice of your mom” he was leafing through the scrapbook she and Madi had made. 

“I think she likes you” Clarke laughed softly, “though I can’t imagine why..” she didn’t get to finish that thought since Bellamy pulled her into his arms and kissed her hungrily. 

“What do you say we call it a night?” he looked at her. “your bedroom or mine?” he asked.

“mine is further from Madi’s room” Clarke whispered.

“your room it is” he tugged her to her feet and led her upstairs.

The next few weeks, a pattern developed. Clarke would take Madi to school and Bellamy would pick her up. He spent his days getting to know his daughter and his nights getting to her mother. He’d learned ways to make her body sing, as she had his. Raven wasn’t around much, Bellamy didn’t know if she was doing it to give them some time to bond as a family or if she was having fun at Murphy’s. Either way, he was okay with her absence. Their friends often gathered at their house for movies or just to hang out. 

Clarke was grateful the past was firmly behind them, or at least she thought so…

  
  



	11. Chapter 11

Madi was up and out of bed early for a change “daddy” she burst into the bedroom where Clarke and Bellamy were just waking up, jumping between them. Clarke smiled at her enthusiasm. Today was a special day for her, it was donuts with dad’s day at school and this year she would have her actual dad go with her. Last year, Murphy went with her, which she loved, but this time Bellamy was going with her. Madi had long figured out that Clarke and Bellamy slept in the same bed and didn’t seem to mind, so Bellamy moved his things in the room and started sleeping there.

Her enthusiasm was only matched by Bellamy’s a few weeks ago when Madi came home from school to ask if he would go to donuts with dad’s day at school. When he said he would love to go, she asked if she could call him daddy. The smile that broke out on Bellamy’s face could have lit the sky at midnight. 

“Shhh” Bellamy gathered Madi to his side “mommy gets to sleep in today, remember?” he kissed her forehead.

“Sorry mommy” Madi leaned over and whispered softly.

“It’s okay baby” Clarke kissed her cheek “I can go back to sleep after you and daddy leave. 

“Come on daddy” Madi tugged at him “we’re going to be late.”

Bellamy laughed “we got plenty of time pumpkin” he hugged her “time for you to get dressed, unless you plan on wearing PJ’s to school?” he cocked his head at her. 

“I can’t wear PJ’s to school” she rolled her eyes at him. 

“Then you’d better hurry and get dressed” he laughed. Madi scampered from the room.

Clarke turned to look at him “I don’t know who’s more excited about today, you or her?” she laughed. 

“Definitely me” he leaned down to steal a kiss. “Go back to bed, I’ll get her ready for school.”

“Works for me” Clarke sighed, crawling under the covers.

Clarke wasn’t sure how long she slept, but she was awoken by the sound of someone knocking on the front door. She put a robe over her pajamas and walked downstairs. She opened the door to find an attractive brunette in an expensive looking business suit at the door. “Is this Bellamy Blake’s home?” she asked.

Clarke nodded “can I help you?” she asked. 

“I’m a friend of his from New York” the brunette replied “I was hoping to catch him. 

“He’ll be back in a little bit if you want to come in” Clarke stepped aside. 

Clarke followed the woman into the living room, wondering what she was thinking of the house. She was sure it didn’t quite compare to what the other woman was used to. Clarke had never been to New York, but from the way Octavia had described Bellamy’s apartment, this had to be a dump.

“Can I get you something to drink” Clarke asked. “water, tea or a beer, maybe?” she asked. By the way the woman dressed, she didn’t look like she drank beer, more like champagne or maybe those fruity drinks others liked.

“water would be great” the woman replied. Clarke nodded and walked into the kitchen, returning with a cup of water. 

“I need to go get changed, but feel free to have a seat if you want” she pointed to the couch. The woman thanked her, taking a seat. “Bellamy should be home soon” she smiled. “I’m Clarke by the way” she extended her hand.

“I’m Echo” the woman shook her hand. Clarke immediately knew this was the woman who’d broken Bellamy’s heart when she refused to have Bellamy’s baby choosing, her career over a family.

“Well, if you need anything, I’ll be upstairs, first door on the left” Clarke told her, before heading up the stairs. 

“Clarke, where are you?” Bellamy called entering the house with a huge grin on his face “you should have seen Madi today, she…” the words died on his lips as he walked into the living room. “Echo” he stopped in his tracks. “what are you doing here?” he asked. Hers was not the face he was expecting to see.

“Clarke let me in, she went upstairs to change” Echo shrugged “I hope you don’t mind.”

Truthfully, he did mind. He wondered what Echo could possibly want. She’d left him, throwing him and their child away like refuse on the street. Unfortunately, he’d been taught to be a better host than that. “what do you want Echo?” he asked bluntly, not bothering to hide his ire at her presence.

“I miss you Bellamy” she sighed, looking at him, hurt at his tone. “I thought maybe…”

“You thought what, that you could throw away us and our baby, the tell me in a letter?” he scoffed, pacing the living room floor. “and that I would just forgive that and take you back?” he murmured. She looked down at the floor guiltily “I’m guessing your career wasn’t enough to keep you warm at night, or you wouldn’t be here” he spat out.

“I’m sorry Bellamy” she looked up at him “I made a bad call. I just wasn’t ready to be a mom yet.” 

Bellamy shook his head “I’m sorry too” he retorted “sorry that I didn’t even get a vote in your master plan” he closed his eyes, continuing to pace the floor. 

“I don’t know what I can say to make things better” she raised her glance to meet his eyes.

He stopped pacing and sat down in the chair, “this isn’t a decision you can unmake” he snorted.

“I know” she sighed heavily. It was a decision, she had come to regret deeply, especially the way she’d told him. She didn’t know what she expected his reaction to be, but this wasn’t it. She picked up a picture on the coffee table of Bellamy and Clarke with Madi in between them. “Who’s this?” she pointed at Madi.

Despite his anger over her presence, he smiled “that’s Madi, she’s…”

“Your daughter” Echo looked up at him. 

He nodded “yeah, she is.”  
“And Clarke is her mother” Echo guessed. Bellamy nodded. “Did you know?” she asked.

“Not until I came home” he admitted.

“And that was okay?” she asked.

“No, it wasn’t okay” he admitted “not by a long shot, but we talked through it. She had her reasons, and she wasn’t the only one to blame” he added. “Yeah, I missed so many things in Madi’s life” he looked at her “but I get to watch her grow up, which is more than I can say for our child.”

Echo had the grace to look guilty. “So,are you with Clarke now?” she asked. 

“I am” he confirmed, or at least he was. He heard Clarke at the top of the stairs, so he knew she heard some of their conversation. He also heard her car start a few minutes ago, which meant she left out of the back door, without saying goodbye. He hoped she was just trying to give him space, but the pit in his stomach suggested otherwise.

He ran a hand through his hair “look I’m sorry” he sighed. “I know it’s not fair to say what Clarke did was right and what you did was wrong, but Clarke and I have a history, a long one and” he shook his head. “It’s confusing to me, but I..” he paused.

“You love her” Echo looked at him.

He nodded “I do. I think I have for a long time” he admitted. “It took me leaving Arkadia and living in New York to realize that, but I do.” The realization wasn’t a huge shock to him. He’d figured it out a few weeks ago. Falling asleep and waking up with her in his arms was something he always wanted to do. They’d spent a lot of time together with and without Madi outside of the bedroom and in. She was the one for him, and always would be.

“Well, I guess, I’ll go back to New York” Echo stood up “I’m sorry again Bellamy, I didn’t mean to hurt you” she sighed. 

“Maybe it was a blessing in disguise” he took the picture in her hand “It brought me home, to them, where I belong” he looked up. “I hope you find something like this” he stared at the picture and smiled, “but you won’t find it in a boardroom Echo, remember that.”

“Me too” she smiled sadly “I’m glad you found your happily ever after” she stood up.

“All I have to do is convince her” he murmured. 

“You will” Echo smiled at him “I have faith in you.”

“Thanks” Bellamy stood up to walk her to the door. After she left, he got back into his car, he had to find Clarke. It dawned on him that he’d never actually seen Clarke and Lincoln’s studio, so the first thing he did was call his sister to find out where it was. When he pulled up in front of it, he was impressed.

The studio wasn’t the small windowless room he’d pictured. It was a vibrant store front with picture windows. From the outside, he could see several students painting at easels in a circle using a bowl of fruit and flowers situated on a table in front of them. The natural light coming from outside through the windows, only helped their efforts.

Bellamy turned the car off and entered the studio. He realized the area where the students were working was only a small part of the studio. There were several areas, each with different settings. Bellamy was impressed with the organization, though he knew he shouldn’t be. Art was Clarke’s passion. Despite her mother’s best efforts to push her into medical school, Clarke chose this path.

Lincoln gave his students some instructions, they walked over to him. “Hey man, how are you doing?” he asked.

“I’ve been better” Bellamy sighed, telling him about Echo’s visit. 

“That explains a lot” Lincoln nodded.

“What do you mean?” Bellamy asked. “Is Clarke here?” he asked.

“She was” Lincoln murmured “she came in, asked if I could teach her class, took her painting supplies and easels, then left again” he shrugged. “That was about an hour ago.

“Damn” Bellamy swore “I heard her upstairs, I knew I should’ve stopped her before she left” he sighed. “Where would she go?” he asked. 

Lincoln shrugged “Sometimes when she needs to think she goes to the beach, but other than that, I don’t know” he admitted. 

Bellamy turned his arm, looking at his watch. He remembered that today was an early dismissal for Madi. “Could you or Octavia pick Madi up and keep her until we get back?” he asked.

“Sure, Octavia’s been dying to have Madi over for some auntie time” he nodded. “Take your time.”

Bellamy thanked him and returned to his car. There were two places that he knew she could be. One was the beach, the other was the cemetery where Jake Griffin was buried. Since the cemetery was closer, he would try there first. He didn’t see her car, so he turned toward the beach. He was relieved to see her car there. 

“So, that was Echo, huh?” she greeted him when he walked over to her. “She’s beautiful.” 

Bellamy sat down next to her, he wasn’t going to lie to her “yes, she is” he agreed “almost as beautiful as you.” 

Clarke shook her head “not even close” she sighed, “are you going back to New York?” she asked.

He shook his head “No Clarke I’m not” he took her hand into his “even if you and I weren’t together, I would still stay for Madi” he looked into her eyes. “But I want more, I want you. I want us” he looked at her. 

“Why?” she murmured “I have nothing to offer you, not like she does” she looked down. 

Bellamy tipped her chin up “wrong” he gazed into her eyes “you have everything to offer me” he corrected her. “I love you Clarke, I think I always have” he smiled “even when all we did was fight.” Clarke shook her head, there was no way he could love her like that, but he held her gaze, “yes, Clarke” he replied. “I know you heard me and Echo talking, but you left before we were done” he told her. “She’s gone back to New York. I’m staying here with Madi. With you” his tone softened.

Clarke chewed her lower lip. “I heard you tell her that it made you mad…”she closed her eyes. “I was at first, you know that” he sighed, “and probably will always be a little upset about losing six years, but I know what I want and that is you and Madi” he kissed her softly. He was relieved when she kissed him back. “I mean it Clarke” he pulled her into his arms. “I love you.”

“You’re crazy” she laughed softly, laying her head on his shoulder.

“What does that make you?” he retorted, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. 

She shrugged, kissing his neck. “I love you too Bell” she whispered. He cupped her neck, tipping her head back and claimed her lips in a searing kiss. “What about Madi?” she managed to gasp after catching her breath a few minutes later. 

“With Auntie O” he leaned against the rock, she’d sat next to while she painted. He pulled her back into his chest, wrapping his arms around her waist. “Are we okay?” he asked. 

She nodded “yeah, I just didn’t want to force you into doing something you didn’t want. I know you cared about Echo” she shrugged.

“I did care about Echo, but I love you” her whispered into her hair. “My life, my future is with you, and our daughter.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little drama  
> A little smut  
> A little fluff
> 
> I'm off to deliver Valentines Day Flowers for people who actually have Valentines. Have a great day all and remember nobody loves you like you love yourself!

Bellamy texted Octavia that he’d found Clarke and everything was okay. He asked if she minded keeping Madi for a few more hours while they spent some time together. She, of course, was thrilled to do so telling them to take as long as they needed. 

“Now what?” Clarke looked at him.

“Now, we sit here and watch the waves lap over the shore and the sunset” he wrapped his arms around her waist, situating her between his leg, her back to his chest. Clarke leaned her head against his chest, settling herself in his embrace. 

“Why Bell?” she looked up at him.

“Why what?” he asked, running a finger down her arm. It felt good just to hold her in the circle of his arms as they watched the waves roll in the distance.

“Why do you love me?” she asked.

Thrown off by the question, he cocked his head at her. “What do you mean, why?” he asked.

She shrugged “Before you left, the two of us were not even friends.” She had a point, he supposed, they only ended up in the same place because their mutual friends were there. “When you came back” she shrugged “Is Madi, me choosing to have Madi, the reason you…” 

“No Clarke” he tipped her chin up to look into her eyes “that is not why I love you” he swore. “Is it a part of the reason, yes” he admitted. “It is, but we both know that alone isn’t enough to build a life on.” He saw the doubt and insecurity in her eyes. “I love that I can spend hours with you, sitting on the couch, while we watch TV or watching you paint, or just holding you” he sighed “It feels natural.” 

He also loved being with her physically. They had an undeniable chemistry. He knew how to make her body sing, and she knew how to make him breathless with her hands, and her mouth, but that wasn’t what she needed to hear today. He looked into her eyes, brightened with emotion, and desire. “Clarke” he whispered huskily, lifting her off the beach into his lap, pulling her into his chest. 

“Don’t tell me, show me” she whispered against his lips. Bellamy groaned crushing her to him claiming her lips in a searing kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her body into his. Bellamy broke this kiss long enough to pull her shirt up and over her head, tossing it on the ground behind her, followed immediately by his. He claimed her lips again his hand working furiously to free themselves from their clothes. With her in his arms, he eased them onto the sand, licking and sucking his way down her body. She gasped for breath as his tongue found her hot center. She clung to him breathlessly, clawing at him, until she saw fireworks. 

“I love you” he whispered, kissing his way back up her body, entering her with a single thrust. Clarke’s breath caught in her throat as he pulled out and did it again, 

“Bell please” she pleaded, locking her legs around his hips when he continued to do so, teasing her mercilessly. He laughed wickedly slowing the pace deliberately, again and again until she growled in frustration. 

“Tell me what you want” his breath was hot in her ear, his tongue dipping inside. She shivered, 

“You” she panted “I want you” she pulled him closer. 

“Show me” he licked her lips.

With a frustrated growl, Clarke tightened her hold on him, flipping him over so that she straddled him. Bellamy laughed softly, not totally surprised at her strength. She sat atop him, grinning wickedly at him. He reached for her.

“”Oh no, Mr. Blake” she shook her head “you asked for it, you’re going to get it” she wagged a finger at him. He was still buried inside her, unable to move as she had his arms pinned over his head. She bent over, licking his lower lip, her taut nipples touching his chest. She moved her mouth lower, nuzzling his chin, before moving lower still, closing over his nipples. Bellamy groaned moving his arms to her hair, pulling her head closer. She lifted her body off his erection, repositioning it until her hot center hovered near his mouth. Bellamy gripped her thighs, pulling her to him. He thrust his tongue inside, moving his hips, his erection thrusting into the warmth of her mouth. Both of them gasped and moaned as a natural rhythm took over, moving in and out of their bodies until the world around them exploded into a though little pieces. 

“Very nice Griffin” he whispered, drawing her to his side “but we aren’t quite done yet” he balled up his shirt, placing in on the sand, the rolled her onto her stomach, her head cushioned on the shirt. He felt her shiver as his hands trailed down her body, landing between her thighs. Dipping a finger into her wet heat, he worked her until she panted breathlessly, begging him to take her before thrusting into her. He gathered her body to him, taking them to a sitting position. His hands cupped her breast, holding her in place as he pounded in and out of her. Her breathless moans urging him on. He felt her tighten around his erection, nipping her earlobe and pinching her nipples until her release came. His own release came a few seconds later, spilling his seed deep inside her. Afterwards, they lay together, naked and physically spent. 

“We should get dressed” Clarke sighed. 

“Probably” he agreed, lazily stroking her stomach. “This is where I want to be, where I belong” his tone was soft “if you’ll have me.”

She rose up on her elbow, lowering her head to his “I guess you can stay” she laughed softly.

“Gee thanks” he chuckled, sitting up. He pulled her into his lap and sat up “shall we go tell our daughter that her mommy guesses I can stay?” he asked, handing her the shirt that he’d taken off her earlier. 

“And then get some dinner?” she asked hopefully.

“Whatever my princess wants” Bellamy whispered against her lips. Standing up. He held onto her until she was safely on her feet, then they both got dressed.

“Hi Mommy’ Madi threw herself into Clarke’s arms after they arrived at Octavia and Lincoln’s house. 

“Hi baby” Clarke closed her arms around her daughter “did you and Auntie O have a good day?” she asked.

“She took me to get a mani/pedi” Madi dangled her pink fingernails in front of Clarke.

“Very pretty, you should go show daddy, then go get your things” she nodded in Bellamy’s direction. She watched as Madi happily showed her pink fingernails to Bellamy. He dropped to his knees, proclaiming them the prettiest nails he’d ever seen then hugged her, quietly telling her something else. 

“Everything okay?” LIncoln walked up to her.

She nodded, “yeah, thanks for taking my class today” she nodded at her business partner. 

He shrugged “no problem” he looked at Bellamy “was everything okay?” he asked.

“He had a visitor today” she looked at Lincoln “from New York, and old  _ friend _ , I didn’t want him to feel like he had to choose between his beautiful New Yorker and me” she shrugged.

“You’re beautiful, too” Lincoln reminded her. It killed him how someone with her obvious beauty and talent was so insecure about herself and her abilities. He’d seen the work she did in her spare time, in the private studio in the back of their business. She had some quality museum-worthy work that she refused to show anyone. 

“Maybe, but I’m not sophisticated or have a great career” she sighed.

“And yet” Lincoln pointed at Bellamy “he sent her packing and stayed with you” he pointed out. 

“Yeah, he did” Clarke smiled at that.

“You should give yourself more credit Clarke” Lincoln advised her “you’ve done a lot in your life, despite obvious challenges. You might not be some powerful New York business person, but you do have a successful,  _ meaningful _ , career. At the same time, you are raising a child, until recently by yourself” he reminded her.

“I wasn’t by myself” she denied “I had all of you” she smiled. 

“And now you have him too” Lincoln nodded at Bellamy. 

“Thank you for reminding me of that” Clarke smiled softly at him, kissing his cheek “sometimes I just need to hear those things.” 

Bellamy watched their conversation with great interest. He wondered what they were talking about, but wasn’t sure if it was appropriate to ask. Still, he would ask her later, after Madi was in bed. 

“Hey Bell” Octavia startled him out his thoughts. 

“Hey sis” he hugged her “thanks for hanging out with Madi today.”

“Are you kidding? I love hanging out with my favorite niece” she laughed pulling the child into a hug. 

“I’m your only niece” the little imp pointed out.

“For now” Octavia grinned at her brother, she figured it wouldn’t be long before Madi had a little brother or sister, since he and Clarke had been sleeping together for some time now.

Bellamy rolled his eyes, dropping to his knees “why don’t you go tell Uncle Lincoln goodbye and ask mommy where she wants to go eat?” he asked Madi. She nodded and ran off. Bellamy stood up “Thanks sis” he groaned. 

“So, you’re not sleeping together?” she shrugged. 

“Maybe we are” he hedged. And maybe they had just had sex, without protection an hour or so ago. Clarke had been on the pill, but had recently stopped taking it. Sometimes, they used other forms of protection, but not always, so another child was a distinct possibility he supposed. 

Octavia grinned at him knowingly pressing something into his hand “maybe before this baby is born you put a ring on it” she shrugged smugly at him. 

Bellamy opened his hand to look at what she had laid in his hand. His mother’s engagement ring sparkled in the light. “I can’t take this, it’s yours” he shook his head. 

Octavia folded his fingers over the ring, “it’s yours, and someday it will be Madi’s. In the meantime, take it and put it to good use... _ before  _ you create another mini-me” she laughed at him. 

“You know you’re kind of smart for a little sister” he kissed her cheek.

“A wise man raised me to be that way” she smiled at him. “Now go take your family to dinner, and then go get me a sister-in-law and another niece or nephew...in that order” she shoved him towards Clarke.

“I love you O” he kissed her cheek before taking her advice, at least the first part. The second part began with another conversation with another Griffin woman. This one was almost as scary as the one currently in the room, maybe more so.

  
  



	13. Chapter 13

The next day was a school holiday for Madi. Bellamy had things he wanted to accomplish. He leaned on his side, kissing Clarke’s cheek. “Morning” she smiled at him. 

After they got dinner, the three of them watched a movie, then Madi went to her room to play with her toys while Clarke and Bellamy watched another one. When it ended, Bellamy read Madi a story, then headed to bed with Clarke. 

“I have a couple of things to do today, so why don’t you and Madi sleep in and I’ll be back in a little bit” he suggested.

“Works for me” Clarke agreed sleepily. She wondered what he was doing, but Lincoln had offered to take her classes for the day. That, combined with a school day for Madi, meant both of them got to sleep in, so she wasn’t going to complain.

“Want me to bring home some lunch?” he asked. 

“I never turn down free food” she smirked. 

Bellamy laughed at her comeback “okay, I’ll be back later. I love you” he kissed her softly. 

“Love you too” she murmured, closing her eyes and going back to sleep. Bellamy grinned at her, pulling the covers over her and kissed her softly, “good night princess” he whispered. 

The first stop for Bellamy was the local high school. Harper had told him the History and Literature teacher was retiring, suggesting he apply for the position. 

“Bellamy Blake” Mr. Pike stuck his hand out “I heard you were back.” 

Bellamy smiled and nodded. Charles Pike was his History teacher when he went to Arkadia High School. “How was New York?” he asked Bellamy.

“It was good” Bellamy smiled, telling him about his time in New York. “Academically, New York was great for him. It gave him everything he needed to prepare him for his next role. Charles Pike agreed, offering Bellamy the job of the retiring teacher on the spot. 

“Thank you, I’d love the opportunity” he shook the man’s hand. 

“And we’re lucky to have you” Pike agreed. 

Bellamy walked out of the school with renewed energy. Getting the job was the one thing he needed to do before he drove to Polis to speak to the scarier Griffin woman. This was necessary to accomplish the next thing he wanted for their relationship.

“Bellamy” Abby greeted him with a smile when he showed up on her doorstep “come in” she stepped aside, Bellamy thanked her walking into the foyer. He’d never seen the house Clarke grew up in. To say it was big was an understatement. She must have read his mind because she patted him on the shoulder “don’t worry, you’ll get used to how big it is” she laughed, ushering him to a cozy looking living room, cozier than he would have imagined it to be. 

“Wow” was all he could say. 

“It is a little overwhelming” she agreed “especially since it’s just Marcus and I” she admitted. “We’ve been talking about selling it and moving closer to Arkadia” she revealed. 

“Madi would love that” he nodded “Clarke on the other hand…” he laughed.

Abby smirked “yeah, I would probably drive her nuts with all the spoiling my granddaughter would get. But I’m sure you didn’t come here to talk about this, so what’s on your mind?” she asked. 

“I…” he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath “I know Clarke and I haven’t been together for long, but I really want to have a future with her and Madi” he twisted his hands nervously.

To his surprise, Abby reached over cupping his hands with hers “It’s okay you don’t have to..”

“No,I do” he disagreed. “This is what I would expect of anyone who wanted a future with Madi when she is old enough.” He took a deep breath and began telling Abby about his new job at the high school. “It’s not just about Madi” he looked at her “I love them both and I want us to be a family” he told her. “I would like your blessing.”

Abby smiled “of course you have it” she hugged him “and I know you love my daughter. I also know she loves you. Do you have any rings?” she asked.

He pulled his mother’s engagement ring out of his pocket. “This was my mom’s, but I’ll have to buy wedding bands.”

Abby dropped his hands, “hang on a second” she stood up, leaving the room. She returned a few minutes later carrying a black velvet pouch. She opened the pouch, emptying the contents into his hand. The diamond bands had ice blue stones in them. 

When Bellamy compared the smaller of the two to his mother’s engagement ring, they looked very similar. 

“Are you sure Abby?” he asked “I can…”

“I’m sure” she assured him “besides, this is what Jake would've wanted” she told him, folding his fingers over the rings. “And Clarke will love it too” Abby told him. “After all she worshipped the ground he walked on.”

“Thanks” he smiled at her “‘I appreciate this” he looked down at his hand.

“You’re very welcome” she patted his hand, “though I gotta tell you they were always meant to be hers” Abby replied.

“And if she was marrying the wrong guy?” Bellamy arched his eyebrows. 

“He’d have had to work a little harder to get them” Abby laughed softly, “I probably would’ve made him deal with Marcus.”

Bellamy laughed at that. He glanced at his watch “I should probably get back, she didn’t know I was coming here” he admitted. 

Abby noddd, rising to her feet. When Bellamy did the same thing, she surprised him by pulling him into a hug. “Thank you Bellamy” she spoke softly “for taking care of my babies.”

He shrugged “I..I love her” he grinned “even when she drives me nuts.”

“She can do that very well’ Abby agreed, walking him to the door. 

Bellamy walked into the house to find it completely quiet. He looked in Madi’s room to find it empty. Her bed wasn’t made, but her jacket and shoes were gone. He wandered into his and CLarke’s bedroom to find her sleeping. He kicked off his shoes and crawled into bed beside her. 

“I’m back” he whispered, kissing her softly. 

She grinned, kissing him back “welcome back” she purred. 

“Where’s Madi?” he asked.

She grinned, turning in his arms to rest her chin on his chest. “Uncle John took her to the toy store, then to Chuck-e-Cheese.” 

Bellamy laughed softly, running her hands through her hair. “I’d love to see how that plays out” he smirked.

“They’re basically the same age, he’s just biologically older” Clarke laughed. 

“How long do we have?” he sucked on her lower lip.

“Hours, the two of them are very competitive” Clarke laughed. 

“Well in that case…” he lifted the t-shirt she wore over her head, he knew she had nothing on underneath. He claimed her lips in a searing kiss, moving his hands down her body. Clarke shivered at his touch, pressing her body into his. 

“Bell” she moaned wrapping her arms around his neck. He tasted and teased her until she moaned with frustration, then impaled himself in her. She sighed and moaned loudly, clinging to him as he pulled out and did it again and again until they both saw stars. “I love you baby” he whispered, pulling her into his arms and covering them both with the blankets before sleep claimed them. 

“You know what we should do?” Bellamy chuckled later when they woke up.

“Enjoy our kid free time and go again…” she kissed him softly

“As much as I love making you fall apart in my arms” he grinned, and he did. Hearing the sounds and moans when he was using his hands and mouth to bring her to the edge was one of his favorite sounds. When she finally let go and the waves of complete and total satisfaction washed over her, his heart sang. It was his name she called out, loudly sometimes.His hands and his tongue that sent her over the edge, the way he wanted it to be for the rest of their lives. “I think we should go show ‘uncle John’ where Madi gets her competitiveness” he laughed softly.

“That could be fun” she agreed. “We should do it.”

“Let’s” he agreed “but first we need to take a shower.” Clarke nodded in agreement, untangling her body from his. She slipped out from under the covers and walked to the bathroom. Bellamy watched her shamelessly parade naked to the door “Coming?” she turned her head to look at him. 

“If I come, so will you” he shook his head “and then we’ll be REALLY late” he grinned. “So, I think I’m going to sit this one out, but think of me” he laughed at her low growl. As much as he loved having sex with Clarke, and she with him, he had other plans for them today.

“If you insist” she blew him a kiss and disappeared beyond the door. Bellamy heard the shower start, then heard her step in and close the door. He removed the velvet pouch from his pocket, placing it in the nightstand on his side of the bed. He’d figure out the best time and place to give it to her. 

  
A few minutes later, she emerged dressed only in a towel, letting him know it was his turn. He stood up, unhooked the towel from her body, leaving her naked and dripping. He stole a kiss and a feel of her breasts, before sliding lower for just a second, then walked into the bathroom. He laughed at her hiss of air when he moved his hand. Tonight, he would pay for this moment he was sure, but today was about showing her they belonged together  _ outside _ of the bedroom, too.


	14. Chapter 14

When they arrived at the pizza place, Bellamy immediately spotted Madi and Murphy perched high above them in the double decker ball pit. They were so engrossed in their war, that neither of them saw Bellamy and Clarke enter. Holding a finger to his lips, Bellamy motioned for Clarke to follow him to a ball cannon next to him. Clarke took the controls, aiming the barrel at Murphy. The foam ball flew out of the cannon, catching him on the shoulder. 

Surprised, he looked down at them “well, well, well look who came to play” he aimed his own cannon at her, shooting a well-aimed ball that would’ve hit her had she not ducked behind Bellamy. 

“Well played Griffin” Murphy roared with laughter at her tactic. He was laughing again as Madi shot another cannon, hitting her mother on the back of the head.

“Gotcha mommy” the child rolled on the floor laughing, before picking herself up and running over to Murphy’s cannon. A melee followed the first shots with Murphy and Madi ganging up on Bellamy and Clarke until the pair held their hands up in surrender fifteen minutes later. 

“Who’s hungry?” Bellamy asked when they were all out of the ball pit. 

“Me” Madi jumped into his arms “that was funny daddy” she grinned hugging him.

“Yeah, we slaughtered you two” Murphy laughed, high-fiving Madi.

“I call a rematch” Clarke retorted. She could handle losing to her daughter, but losing to Murphy was unacceptable. 

“You’re on Griffin” Murphy nodded at her “but first I need food.”

They ordered an extra large pizza and shared it. Eventually, word had gotten out that they were hanging out and Raven and the others joined them. 

“This was a good idea” Raven leaned over, looking at Clarke. After they polished off the pizza, Monty and Jasper, along with Harper and Maya bought $100 worth of tokens and split it between everyone. Currently, the two boys were racing each other on a game with actual motorbikes as the seats, while the girls cheered on. Raven and Clarke were in an embroiled battle of air hockey against Bellamy and Murphy, while Madi played in the tunnels overhead, calling out to them. The match ended with a groan when the girls soundly whipped the boys. 

“Come on daddy, let’s play games” Madi grabbed Bellamy’s hand dragging him toward the skee ball lanes.

Dissatisfied with losing to Clarke, Murphy called for a rematch, while Raven went to get a drink. Raven laughed when Murphy groaned again, ten minutes later after losing to Clarke again. 

“How?” he looked at her “you don’t know how to have fun” he shook his head.

“My dad and I used to play all the time, and he didn’t believe in letting me win” she shrugged.

“Come on Mommy” Madi appeared, pulling at her “I want to take a picture with you and daddy.” Clarke allowed herself to be pulled over the a machine, where they all sat, while the computer sketched and printed out a picture of the three of them. Bellamy paid for two more, so each of them could have one.

They ended their night at Chuck-E-Cheese with an epic battle in the ball pit, with Murphy, Raven, Madi, Jasper and Maya facing off against Clarke, Bellamy, Monty and Harper. The latter team was soundly squashed by Murphy and Madi, as well as the others, whose frequent visits to the ball pit had paid off handsomely. 

They had agreed to continue the evening at Bellamy’s house for movies, snacks and drinks. Exhausted, but happy, Madi fell asleep in the car on the way home. Bellamy carried her to her room and tucked her in while Clarke got the popcorn and snacks. The others were going to stop by the store to pick up the drinks.

“She’s out like a light” Bellamy came into the kitchen wrapping his arms around her waist. “Tonight was fun” he grinned “we should do that more often.”

“Yeah it was” she leaned back against him “I’m glad you suggested it.”

The sound of their friends entering the house, broke their quietness. “Whatever hanky panky you two are up better end soon, or we’ll all get a good picture” they heard Raven call out. 

“We don’t always have sex” Clarke smirked, stepping into the living room. 

“Not always, but a lot” she retorted “you two better be careful or Madi will have another brother or sister soon” she grinned cheekily.

“And that would be a problem because?” Bellamy shrugged following Clarke. He couldn’t speak for Clarke, but he was ready to take the next step in their relationship. He felt like she had the same opinion, but she had yet to express that 

“Just saying…” she shrugged.

“Stop Rae” Clarke shook her head. Raven loved to give Bellamy a hard time, no matter the topic. She wrapped her arm around Bellamy’s waist, “we’re being careful...sort of” she blushed a little. 

“Uh-huh” Raven drawled, “I’ll leave it alone for now, but you two better be careful” she warned. 

Thankfully, Jasper chose that moment to intervene with movie choices, distracting Raven from her current train of thought. They finished setting up the living room and started the movie. Clarke and Bellamy stretched out on the couch, forcing everyone to find something else. Raven smirked at them, issuing a silent warning that she would be watching them. 

As it turned out, there was nothing to watch since Clarke fell asleep almost immediately. Bellamy wasn’t surprised, she’d been sleeping a lot lately. She had played pretty hard today though, and they had  _ played _ pretty hard before going to the pizza place. He wanted to watch the movie, but his mind kept wandering to the velvet pouch in the drawer upstairs. He needed to figure out how he was going to ask her to marry him, which meant clueing Raven into his plan. He would need her to babysit Madi while he put his plan into action. 

Clarke stirred in his arms, snuggling closer to him. Bellamy wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling her closer. He loved the feel of her in his arms. He knew he wanted to marry her, and he hoped she felt the same way about him. 

By the time Clarke opened her eyes, the movie was over and it was just her and Bellamy left. “Did I miss the movie?” she yawned. 

“Yep, slept right through it” he grinned “feel better?” he asked. 

“Much” she nodded “I’ve just been so tired lately.”

Bellamy frowned “maybe you should see a doctor” he suggested. 

“I’m fine Bell” she assured him. “I’ve just been working a lot lately, and not getting a ton of sleep at night” she cocked her head at him.

“Are you complaining?” he asked, dipping his head to kiss her softly.

“Nope, but that could explain me being tired” she shrugged. 

“Or you could be…” he caught her gaze “I mean we haven’t exactly been careful lately” he reminded her. 

“Why don’t we just..” she began.

“Clarke” he tipped her head to look into her eyes “I know we’re together, but this isn’t a surprise either of us needs right now” he implored. 

“Okay, I’ll make an appointment tomorrow” she sighed. 

“We can get a test tonight” he suggested, seeing the doubt in her eyes. 

“Or we could get the one in the bathroom I bought yesterday” she chewed her lower lip.

“So, you’ve already suspected?” he asked, a little irritated that she hadn’t said anything. 

“Not really” she shook her head “I’ve just been a little tired lately, and like you said, we haven’t exactly been careful.”

“Okay, so first take the test, see what it says” he ran his thumb over her lips. He cupped her chin, pulling her to him “I love you Clarke” he whispered “whatever the test says, we’ll deal with it.”

She nodded, moving to a sitting position “I was going to tell you” she gazed at him “I just wanted to know for sure before I said anything.”

He nodded “I know, but now we’ll find out together, then we’ll discuss the future” he kissed her softly. 

“Okay” she nodded standing up, holding her hand out. 

Bellamy sat up, taking her hand and walked with her to the stairs “it’s alright Clarke, whatever the results, we’ll be fine.” He placed a hand on the small of her back as they walked up the stairs. 

“Where did you go today?” Clarke looked at Bellamy. She’d had taken the pregnancy test and was waiting for the results. Asking Bellamy about his day was a good distraction. 

He grinned “I did a thing” he looked at her proudly.

“What kind of a thing?” she asked. 

“Do you remember the job at the high school Harper told us about?” he asked. At her nod, he continued “it’s mine. I start in August” he grinned proudly. 

“Really?” she smiled “that’s great” she hugged him. “And what else did you do?” she cast a knowing glance at him. 

“That is a surprise” he grinned at her “for later” the timer on his watch went off. “Ready” he glanced at her. 

“As I’ll ever be” she sighed, rising to her feet. 

“Hey” he stood beside her “whatever the results, we’ll be okay. We’ll deal with it...together” he looked at her.

“Together” she nodded in agreement, heading to the bathroom to get the test. When she came back, she handed it to Bellamy “I can’t look, you tell me.”

He laughed softly “who did this when you got pregnant with Madi?” he asked. 

“Raven” she replied “hence the third degree she was giving us earlier.” 

Bellamy nodded, that explained a lot “okay, here goes” he opened his hand to look at the test. A pink plus sign was on the display. He held the test up for her to see “so, it seems your instincts were right” he reached for her hand.

“Now what?” she sighed looking at him.

“Now, we talk about the future” he stood up and walked to the nightstand. He picked up the velvet pouch and returned to the bed. Clarke watched him with great interest, unsure of what to say. 

Bellamy played nervously with the bag “After I left the school this morning, I drove to polis, to talk to your mom” he drew a deep breath “to ask her if I could marry you.” He watched as a shocked look came across her face. 

“And?” Clarke asked, her breath caught in her throat. 

“She gave me these” he emptied the pouch into his hand, then held up the wedding bands Abby had given him. 

“This was my dad’s” she picked up the bigger ring, “and this was my mom’s.” 

Bellamy nodded “she said they belonged to you now. And this one” he pulled his mother’s engagement ring out of the bag “belonged to my mother” he knelt in front of her.

“I know we started off rough, but I think we’re in a good place right now” he looked at her. “I love you Clarke” he gazed into her eyes “you deserve a better place and time for this moment, and I can still get plan that, but I want you to know that I am all in” he swore. “Marry me Clarke” he looked into her eyes. 

Clarke’s breath caught in her throat “Bell” she whispered his name “I don’t know what to…” she took a deep breath. 

“Say yes Clarke” he urged “say you’ll marry me.”

“This isn’t just about the…” she trailed off, touching her still flat stomach.

“No” he replied “I got these” he held out his palms “before we knew about the baby. This is because I love you, and I want a future with you and our family” he gazed up at her “marry me Clarke” he repeated.

“Yes” she nodded, tears rolling down her cheeks “I love you Bellamy, of course I’ll marry you.”

Bellamy slid the diamond solitaire onto her finger, then stood up pulling her into his arms. “I promise I’ll do a better job of proposing later” he laughed softly, his warm breath in her ear. 

“I don’t know, you did a pretty good job here” she smiled, “how about making it up with a perfect wedding?” she grinned. 

“I have a feeling your mother will be all over that?” he laughed, kissing her softly “but I can make our wedding night one you’ll never forget” he whispered huskily.

“Hmm, I might need a preview” she murmured, nuzzling his neck.    
  


“That I can handle” he lowered her to the bed before claiming her lips in a fiery kiss, his hands moving down her body. 

  
  



	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end, I hope you enjoyed it.

Bellamy was right about Abby being on top of the wedding plans. The second Clarke had called her mother to tell her about the engagement, and the positive pregnancy test, she’d was over the moon and full of ideals.

“Mom, take a breath” Clarke grinned at her. Abby had come over at the crack of dawn Saturday morning, hugging first Clarke, then Bellamy, talking non-stop about babies and weddings.

“So” she cocked her head at them “a baby first or a wedding?” she asked after Bellamy had brought them all coffee.

“Baby” Clarke declared, the same time Bellamy declared wedding. “I am not going to be fat and pregnant when I get married” she murmured. 

Abby shook her head “it doesn’t have to be a big wedding” she looked at Clarke.They both knew that was what Abby would plan, but she was willing to compromise for Clarke’s happiness. “I know you would prefer a small wedding with your friends and Madi” she looked at them. “I would be willing to set up and pay for a wedding right here, in Arkadia. In the backyard if you want.”

Bellamy looked at clarke, both amazed at her words. They knew what a leap it was from what Abby wanted for Clarke’s wedding to what Clarke wanted. For Clarke, marrying her best friend, and father of her children in the comfort of her own backyard with just their friends was perfect. Abby would like to have all of her friends in a big, flashy wedding that would make every other socialite in her circle jealous. 

“I would be okay with that. You?” she glanced at him. 

“Sounds perfect to me” Bellamy agreed. 

“One stipulation” Abby held her hand up “no jeans or boots. I want tuxedos and a white dress” she decreed.

“A dress yes, but white? Clarke arched her eyebrows “can we compromise on the color?” she pleaded. White wasn’t her color, especially in the backyard. Besides, she always wanted to have a wedding dress that had a little color to it. A lot actually, but she doubted her mother would let her wear a hot pink wedding dress, so she may have to compromise a little.

Abby looked at her daughter “why not white?” she asked

“I just want something different” she shrugged. “Something more colorful.”

“Hot pink is not a good color for a wedding dress” Abby murmured. She knew that was Clarke’s favorite color. Her bedding was hot pink. Her car seats were hot pink, but she drew the line at her daughter getting married in a hot pink gown. 

Clarke nodded “I knew you would feel that way, but there are other shades of pink” she shrugged “and realistically, wearing white when I have one child and am pregnant with another” she shrugged. 

“I can live with that,” Abby agreed. “Okay, so here’s the plan” Abby began laying out her plan to them. When she was done, she looked at them. “Any questions?” she asked.

“Just one” Bellamy grinned “how fast can you pull this off?” he asked. He wanted Clarke to be happy at their wedding, but he also wanted to be married when their second child was born. 

Abby laughed “one thing about having a lot of money” she grinned “is knowing who can be bought and how quickly” she shrugged. “And what better use of Jake’s money than to create the perfect wedding for his little princess” she reached for Clarke’s hand, squeezing it gently. “Have you told anyone about the baby or the engagement yet?” 

Clarke shook her head “we just found out last night, although I would like to get it confirmed by a doctor.”

“That’s smart” Abby nodded in agreement. “We can go to the hospital today and run a test, if you want.” Clarke looked at Bellamy, who nodded in agreement.

“Sounds like a plan to me” Bellamy agreed “we’ll take Madi along, then she can tell everyone else.”

“Can I go wake her up?” Abby grinned “I would love to see my granddaughter.”

“Go for it” Clarke leaned back on the couch “have fun” she laughed as Abby climbed the stairs to Madi’s room.

“Are you okay with all this?” Clarke looked at Bellamy. 

“Yeah, I am” he held her hand “the baby, the wedding, I can’t wait” he admitted. “It feels like I’m finally home” he pulled her to him and kissed her softly. “Are you okay?”

She nodded “yeah, things are happening a little fast, but I’m okay.”

“I’m here this time” Bellamy held her hand “and I’m not going anywhere” he promised. 

Abby returned a few minutes later with an excited, chattering Madi close behind. Clarke’s mouth dropped open. Madi was never this cheerful in the morning. 

“Hi mommy” she dropped into Clarke’s lap. 

“Good morning baby” Clarke kissed the top of her head.

“What am I, chopped liver?” Bellamy leaned in. 

Madi laughed, crossing into his lap “Hi daddy” she kissed him. “Grandma said you had something to tell me” she looked at them. 

“We do,” Bellamy laughed. “Mommy and I are getting married” he held out Clarke’s ringed finger. Madi cheered hugging them both. 

“And” Clarke smiled at her “You’re going to be a big sister.” They watched as the words sunk in, a big smile breaking out on her face.

“Really?” she squealed, hugging Clarke “when?” she asked.

“In about nine months” Clarke replied “is that okay with you?” she asked.

With Abby’s connections, Clarke was in and out of the clinic, leaving with the knowledge that she was definitely pregnant. They returned home following the appointment, leaving Abby to take care of the wedding plans. 

“So, what do you say we get everybody together and tell them?” Bellamy handed Madi his phone. They dialed Raven’s number, telling her first. After all her ‘I told you so’s’ she agreed to call everyone and would get them to come to Bellamy’s house for the big reveal.

  
  


*********************9 months later**************************

Bellamy held his newborn son in his arms, staring at the tiny fingers wrapped around his. He glanced at Clarke,  _ his wife _ , who was sound asleep after laboring for several hours. Bellamy smiled as the blonde-haired, blue-eyed boy snoozing in his arms moved against his chest. The love Bellamy felt holding his son, was second only to the love he felt for Clarke. He glanced over at Clarke remembering their wedding.

_ Clarke walked toward him, escorted by Marcus. The blush colored dress she wore clung to her perfect figure, accentuating her curves even more. She was only eight weeks along, but the color or her skin was rosy and her already ample breast were larger, filing with the milk she would feed their child. Her stomach was slightly rounded, but not so much she looked like a beached whale, which was her request for the wedding dress she would wear.  _

_ Their eyes met across the yard. Everything and everyone else ceased to exist. He barely heard Marcus’ comment about who gives this woman, then her hands were in his and after a few repeated sentences, followed by a couple of ‘I do’s” they were man and wife. It took a minute for that to sink in. After everything they’d been through, they were man and wife, with a beautiful daughter and a baby on the way. For the first time in a very long time, everything was perfect.  _

“Somebody wants to meet her little brother” Abby walked into the room, holding Madi’s hand. 

“Come here baby girl” Bellamy beckoned her closer. She tucked in next to him touching the baby in his arms.

“He’s so cute” she squealed. The baby opened his eyes at that exact moment, looking at his big sister. She leaned over and kissed him softly.

“He looks like his grandfather” Abby murmured, tears shining in her eyes. “So, does he have a name?” she asked. 

Bellam nodded “he does, but Clarke wanted to announce it, so we’re going to wait until she wakes up.” 

Abby nodded “I understand” she smiled “can I hold him?” he asked. 

Bellamy nodded, handing the baby to her. Madi climbed into his lap “what do you think?” he looked up at Abby holding the baby. 

“I think I’m going to be a great big sister” she declared. 

Bellamy laughed “I think so, too” he agreed, hugging her. 

The baby in Abby’s arms began to cry, waking Clarke. “I think it’s dinner time” Abby murmured walking over to the bed, handing the baby to her. She held the baby to her chest, he latched on and began sucking eagerly. 

The door opened “okay, we waited long enough” Murphy declared “we want to meet the munchkin.” He was followed by Raven, Maya, Jasper, Monty, Harper, Octavia and Lincoln. Bellamy was sure the number of people in the room was over the limit, but he was also sure Clarke being Abby’s daughter was the reason they were allowed to be there.

“You have to wait for him to finish dinner” Clarke laughed softly.

“Okay, we’ll settle for a name for the moment” Murphy shrugged. 

Bellamy stood up, Madi in his arms and walked over to Clarke’s bed. He looked down at her. 

She smiled and nodded “well since you asked so nicely,” she chuckled “His name is Jacob Marcus Blake” she smiled at her mother. “He looks like dad.” 

“Yes, he does” she agreed. “You’re father would be so proud, and I know Marcus is dying to get his hands on this little guy” she played with a stray curl. Unfortunately, Marcus was away on business, but promised to come visit the second he got back into town.

Clarke reaches for Bellamy’s hand, “give us a few weeks, then daddy and I will take a honeymoon and the two of you can spend a weekend spoiling these two” Clarke looked at her daughter, then her son. 

“You can count on that happening” Abby grinned.

In a few weeks, Abby and Marcus would be moved into their home in Arkadia, closer to Clarke, Bellamy and their grandkids. It was a step down from their current home in Polis, but nicer than most of the houses already in Arkadia. They could live in comfort and still be close to the kids. “For now however” she smiled at them “you have about twenty minutes, then I’m kicking everybody except for Bellamy out so mommy can get some sleep.”

Once they were alone, Bellamy pulled the recliner close to Clarke’s be and stretched out, his son sleeping in the crook of his arms. He held Clarke’s hand with one of his, the other hand had been captured by his son’s finger.

“I want to stay with mommy and daddy” Madi declared. 

Abby glanced at Bellamy and Clarke. The room was a family birthing room, so she could stay if they wanted. “Sure, why not” Bellamy agreed. Madi grinned, hugging Abby and crawled into Bellamy’s lap. 

  
  


Abby smiled at them. Bellamy laying back in the chair, Madi curled up on one side, Jake on the other., “you know Jake can sleep in the nursery if you want” she grinned at the picture Bellamy made, holding her grandchild in one arm and her daughter’s hand in the other. 

“It’s okay, I kind of like holding him” Bellamy smiled down at the baby. 

Abby nodded, she figured that would be his answer. “Just thought I’d check” she grinned. I’ll have the nurse bring a blanket in for you guys.” She walked over to Clarke, kissing her forehead “I love you baby” she whispered. She took out her phone and took a picture of them. She was happy their lives had finally worked out. 

  
  



End file.
